Paralyzed
by guardianranger
Summary: I was told could never walk again. But!It was a miracle when 4 boys took pity on me and rescue me. Now! I have brothers who love me very much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

HI! Everyone my name is Elena Mitchell Diamond. I was only 5 years old when my family was killed, leaving me paralyzed from the waist down.

Everyone around me who had to take care of me, told me I could never walk again.

But a miracle had happen, met Big Time Rush who were doing a charity event at a hospital in Boston, MA.

Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia they all felt bad for me, after finding out I had no one to take care of me.

So after talking to a social worker about my health, seeing two of them were 18 years old. Other two were 16 Years old, they had talk to the social worker in adopting me as their new sister.

One of the others kids who were had said a comment to them.

"Gee! What do you want with Elena? Know she won't be able to walk again"answered Helen laughing.

Elena sitting in a wheelchair, because that's the only one I could get away. Since my accident that cause everyone in my family to die.

"We are going to take that chance"exclaimed Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos-who was hyper with drinking some soda.

So! Now we were on our way to Orlando, Florida on their next concert tour. On their bus-sitting in on the couch.

Carlos was thinking a moment. "Guys! What are we suppsed to tell Gustavo, about Elena?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Logan, Kendall and James smacked their heads.

"How are we suppsed to explain to Mama knight and Katie?"asked James who was wondering.

Kendall stop texting on his phone. "Uh! About that Mom already knows about Elena"said Kendall who had stop texting on the cell-phone.

"What are we supposed to explain to Camille, Rachel and Jo?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Jo! She would understand, On Elena conditions"said Kendall.

Elena is reading a book, couldn't my new brothers know I could hear everything in what they were saying.

"We might as well hit the sack, have a big day tomorrow"said Logan getting up and heading towards his bed.

"Yeah! We will have to get an extra bedroom, for Elena once we get to the hotel"said James heading towards his bed.

Carlos heads towards the bathroom and then bounces on his bed.

Kendall also forgetting I was sitting on the couch in the back-room area.

Elena tries to get to her wheelchair, but it was kind of hard to reach where she was sitting on the couch.

Carlos was the one who noticed Elena trying to get to the wheelchair. He ended up waking the others up by accident. "Gee! Elena so sorry, we forgot you were back here"said Carlos.

Logan, Kendall and James jumping from their beds and saw Elena fall on the floor.

"Elena! Are you ok?"asked Logan trying to help Elena up from the floor of the bus.

Elena pushes Logan's hands away. "I'm fine thanks, there's no need to help me"said Elena trying to get off the floor.

Kendall and Carlos ended up helping Elena off the floor back on the couch.

"Elena! Why didn't you want help?"asked James who was wondering.

Elena looks at her new brothers in the face. "I had to do stuff by myself, since the doctors refused to help me get off the floor-since falling off the bed one night"answered Elena yawning a bit.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos didn't like that answer one bit.

"Elena! We will leave the back-door open incase you need help during the night"said Kendall.

"Good-night"said James heading towards his bed.

Elena murmurs something to herself, not noticing that all 4 of the boys could hear her at the moment. "Don't know why your taking pity on a girl? Whose is paralyzed and can't do anything right, maybe that's probably why everyone in my life died, all except me. Wish I wasn't born to begin with"mumured Elena falling asleep on the couch.

Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall looked at each other in the face-when they were in their beds on the bus.

"She still blames herself for the family that died in a skiing accident"whispered James towards Logan.

"Yeah! Her family that died in that skiing accident"said Kendall feeling bad for Elena.

"We will have to at least try to help her in anyway"said Logan

They could hear Carlos snoring away on the bus.

"We are going to hire someone to help Elena out"whispered Kendall to James and Logan who nodded their heads in agreeing.

The Next following day, Elena was sitting at the table in their tiny kitchen on the bus.

Noticed that Carlos was sitting near Elena of course.

"Elena! How are you doing?"asked Kendall who was wondering how his new sister was doing since last night.

"Carlos! Did you help Elena out here?"asked James who was wondering.

Elena saids something. "OK! No, Carlos didn't help me out here"said Elena who was drinking some apple juice.

Logan, James and Kendall frozed when they heard that last part being said.

"Elena! How did you get to the kitchen then?"asked Logan.

Carlos saids something to them. "Caught! Elena falling off the couch again. She refused any help into her wheelchair"said Carlos who was munching on some cereal.

"Carlos! So did Elena wheel herself out here?"asked Kendall.

Elena and Carlos nod their heads.

Driver shouts something out to them. "Boys! We will be arriving in Orlando, Florida less than 3 hours"shouted their driver.

"Yes! Maybe we will have time to do to disneyworld"shouted Carlos and James at once-both bouncing with excited.

Elena glares at the boys in the face. "What's disneyworld?"asked Elena who has never been there before.

Logan and Kendall frozed in what they were doing. James and Carlos stop bouncing all over the bus.

"Wait! You never been to disneyworld?"asked James

Elena shakes her head. "No! I wasn't even allowed to travel"answered Elena.

"Well! There's alot of site seeing at Disneyworld, castle, shops, rides and etc"said Carlos pulling out a map of the place.

Elena was looking at the map of DisneyWorld. But! She knew deep down there wasn't any way to go on the rides at Disneyworld.

She gave the map back towards Carlos who was bouncing all over the bus.

"We will go to our hotel first for a couple hours before doing some site seeing"said James.

Elena just nods her head.

"Plus we are doing our concert at DisneyWorld which is near Seaworld"said Kendall pointing it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Right now I'm resting in my bed, the boys decided between the four of them, one of them should sleep in the next bed in the same room.

Incase something should happen during the next few days in Florida. So! In the next bed over was James who was sound asleep.

Also noticed the way he was looking at Logan for a reason.

Could hear Carlos snoring in the next room, because Logan and Kendall were sharing a room with Carlos.

Logan actually left the room he was sleeping in with Kendall and Carlos-only because Carlos was snoring loudly-so he couldn't sleep at the moment.

Since my wheelchair was close to the bed, just wheel it out towards the kitchen area of the pent-house we were staying in. There was a sitting room area, 3 bedrooms-one that the guards were sleeping in and 2 bathrooms.

Logan was going to sleep on the couch, when Elena wheeled herself towards the couch. "Logan! Go sleep with James"said Elena.

Logan getting up from the couch. "Elena! I'm not gay"said Logan.

Elena shakes her head. "I ment to say was, go sleep in my bed"answered Elena.

Logan get's up. "Elena! I really couldn't do that, where are you going to sleep?"asked Logan worried.

Elena shugs her shoulders. "Couch"answered Elena about to get on the couch.

When Logan wheeled her back into the room she was sharing with James.

James thought he heard Elena leaving the room where he was sharing with her. Heard Elena complaining to Logan when his friend wheeled her in the room.

He suddenly awake. "Logan! What are you doing up?"asked James seeing Logan trying to help Elena out of the wheelchair.

"Carlos!"answered Logan.

"His snoring"answered James feeling sorry for sharing a room with Elena.

"Yup! Kendall is asleep through"said Logan.

"You want to switch rooms?"asked James getting up from the bed he was sleeping in.

Elena glares at James in the face. "What's wrong with sleeping in this room?"demanded Elena who was wondering.

"None! But with Carlos snoring, there's no way Logan is going to get any sleep"said James pointing it out.

Elena slowly get's out of her wheelchair-leaning against the dresser in the room."Which was why Logan should sleep in here in the first place"said Elena smiling a bit to herself.

"Hey! We aren't gay"shouted James and Logan at once.

Elena shakes her head. "Yeah right! I'm not stupid see the way you two look at each other in the face. Plus! Carlos has said Camille wasn't your girlfriend anymore"answered Elena pointing it out.

Logan smacks his hand on his forehead.

"There was only one person who believe I could walk again"answered Elena trying to get to the bed, which was at least 5 feet away from the dresser.

"Elena! Are you ok?"exclaimed James and Logan at once.

Elena didn't even make it 5 feet towards the bed.

Kendall bolted into the room, and saw Elena fall face on the floor. He was surprised to see Logan in the room.

Elena sitting up now. "I think I'm going to need help"said Elena out loud.

Logan, Kendall and James helping Elena up on the bed this time.

"Logan! What are you doing in here?"asked Kendall wondering why Logan was in Elena and James room.

"Carlos!"answered James.

Elena saids something. "Kendall! Don't you think James and Logan make a good couple?"asked Elena.

"Hey! We are right here in this room"said Logan

Kendall laughs. "Hate to say it James and Logan, Elena is right see the way you two look at each since the tour started"said Kendall about to head back into his room he shares with Carlos.

Elena sees the look that Logan and James are giving her. It was the same look that her parents had given her, when asking them not to go skiing.

Kendall came back in time, just to see Elena racing out of the wheelchair out of the pent-house.

"Elena! Logan wake Carlos up, James we have to find Elena"shouted Kendall hurrying after Elena in a flash.

Carlos raced out of the room in a flash. "No need I'm up"answered Carlos.

Elena was did the only thing she could of-when seeing the pool. Could hear the boys yelling her name.

"Elena! Where are you?"asked Carlos.

"Excuse me have you seen a young girl in a wheelchair?"asked James going to a hotel staff.

"Yes! I believe the girl your looking for went towards the pool area"said a hotel staff pointing the way towards the pool area.

"Crap"shouted James and Carlos at once.

Logan and Kendall raced after their friends who were heading towards the pool area.

Elena was getting out of the wheelchair, she met a young guy who was a lifeguard.

"Hello! Do you need help?"asked Derek

Elena nods her head. "Please! Help me in the pool"said Elena- not telling Derek she was paralyzed

When the boys came into the pool area, they saw a lifeguard helping Elena out of her chair and heading towards the huge pool area.

Since they had raced around the pool area, to where Elena was slowly walking towards the pool area. Lucky! Elena was wearing a pair of old shorts and shirt.

"Elena! No"shouted Kendall racing faster to the pool

"What do you think your doing to our sister?"demanded Carlos and James racing to the lifeguard.

They could hear Elena saying it. "Ouch"answered Elena.

"Let our sister go right now"said James who stalks over to Derek angrily.

Derek puts his hands up. "Look! I was only helping her to the pool"said Derek.

"Did you ever ask our sister why she was in the wheelchair, before helping her to the pool?"demanded Carlos angrily.

"No! I just saw her getting out of the chair"said Derek.

"Elena! Was told she could never walk again in her life"shouted Kendall angrily.

Logan was shocked when seeing Elena taking small steps when Derek was helping her to the pool. He turned towards Elena who was slowly walking into the pool. "Elena! Stop please what your doing"said Logan gently.

Elena ignores Logan one of her brothers. They believe she couldn't ever walk again in her life.

Kendall, Derek, James and Carlos stop in what they were doing. They turned just in time-saw Elena taking a step into the pool.

Mouths were wide open.

Elena tense a bit, she knew now much it hurt to start walking without telling the doctors. There was only person who believe she could do it again, but he died.

Derek steps into the pool-sees the angry look on the 3 of the boys. "Hey! I'm just doing my job here"said Derek.

"Just get away from our sister"said James angrily.

Elena just slowly get's out of the pool. Logan had to carry her back to the wheelchair, because she couldn't even make it to the chair.

"Elena! Why did you raced out the room?"asked James.

Elena turning away from James she just couldn't see the look on his face.

"Elena! Please talk to us"said kendall kneeling down in front of Elena.

"Just the look on James and Logan's face, it reminded me of my parents-when they gave me that look, when I told them not to go skiing. I didn't mean to tease or push them"cried Elena.

Carlos was confused now.

James, Logan and Kendall glared at each other in the face. Now they knew why Elena raced out of the hotel room they were staying in.

"Elena! You should get out of those wet clothes"said James.

Since Carlos ended up going back to bed again.

Elena nods her head and goes into the bathroom to get into clean clothes.

While she was in there changing, Kendall and James looked at Logan who was worried.

"Logan! Is something wrong?"asked Kendall.

Logan is thinking a bit to himself. "Just wondering why the doctors in Boston told Elena she would never walk again in her life. You did noticed she was slowly walking towards the pool right?"asked Logan.

"Look! Like she was in pain too"said Kendall.

"One of us should be with her, if that does happen again"said James laying down on the bed.

Kendall and Logan agreed on it.

Kendall leaves to head back to the room he was sharing with Carlos.

Logan and James decided it would be best if Logan just stayed in the shared room with Elena and him for the next few days.

"Speaking of Elena! She should be back by now"said James getting up from where he was laying down.

Few minutes found Elena curled up on the couch in the pent-house, gently covered her with a blanket.

"James! Did you find Elena?"asked Logan walking into the area.

James points to Elena asleep on the couch.

Logan shakes his head. "James! We can't have our sister sleeping on the couch, she can share a bed with me for the moment"said Logan putting Elena under the covers.

James shakes his head. "Logan! Elena and Kendall are both right. I had always loved you the first moment we met as friends. Just didn't have the heart to tell you until today. Please! Come lay here with me?"asked James.

Logan not sure what to do at the moment. "Ok! But I'm sleeping on top of the bed"said Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena had awaken up earlier than she normally does. Looked over to see Logan and James asleep by each other.

Slowly gotten out of the bed she was sleeping in. Slowly climbed on the bed, she was in alot of pain through.

James and Logan were both sound asleep, but felt the bed move a bit. Both slowly open their eyes and saw Elena wincing a bit-when slowly moving closer to them.

"Elena! Are you ok?"asked James sitting up.

"Did you need something?"asked Logan sitting up.

Elena looks at the clock on the dresser and her watch. "Just thought you might want to get up, before the other two noticed your together now"said Elena slowly moving off the bed.

James and Logan both bouncing off the bed they were sharing, to help Elena. Both knew that Elena was hurting from trying to get legs to move.

"Thanks! Dad"said Elena not realizing she called James and Logan dad.

Logan and James heard Elena call them dad, they were kind of shocked of course. But! They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Carlos came bouncing out of the room he was sharing with kendall. Logan, Elena and James were already eating.

"Carlos! What are you so happy about?"asked Elena who was wearing her new bathing suit-underneath another pair of shorts.

Carlos bouncing everywhere in the pent-house.

Kendall walks into the room. "Today's the day we do sound-check at Disneyworld, before the concert"said Kendall.

"That's what Carlos is happy about?"asked Elena staring at Carlos.

Carlos stops bouncing for a moment. "After soundcheck we get to check the park out and go shopping for our family members"shouted Carlos.

Elena grew quite, before leaving Boston-the social worker was kind of enough to buy new items-one that included two bathing suits, two new pair of shoes to wear and clothes and etc.

Logan, James and Kendall noticed right away that Elena hasn't said a word when Carlos mention something about going shopping.

Elena asked a question. "When do we leave to go to Disneyland?"asked Elena who was wondering.

"We leave in 2 hours"answered Logan.

Elena excused herself from the table and headed back to the room she had shared with james and Logan.

"Carlos! Stop bouncing"said James.

Carlos stop bouncing and noticed that his friends were quite. "Guys! Is something wrong?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Yeah! Elena grew quite when you mention going shopping after the concert"said Kendall.

Carlos frowns a bit.

There was a knocked on the doorway. Logan who was sitting closer to the door, open it.

Derek was standing there with two young girls. "Hey! Sorry for last night, didn't realized that Elena was paralyzed"said Derek.

Elena comes out the bedroom she was in the bathroom. "Derek! Hello"said Elena.

Derek saids something to Big Time Rush. "Heard you were going need someone to help your sister out at Disneyworld, during your concert right?"asked Derek.

"How did you know that?"asked James who was frowning.

One of the girls shakes her head. "Hello! I'm Ashley, Derek's girlfriend we heard it from Derek's boss at the hotel. Since Mia is a segurity guard at Disneyworld, she said wouldn't mind staying with her"said Ashley pointing to Mia who waves at Big Time Rush.

"Mia! How old are you?"asked Logan who was wondering.

"Derek is 18 Years, Ashley is 19 Years old, I'm 22 Years old"answered Mia smiling at Elena in the face.

"Can you excuse us for a minute"said James motioning his friends over so they could talk it out.

2 seconds later they agreed to hired Ashley and Mia for the day to help with Elena.

"We agreed you can help our sister out, since there's a few things we can't do. Like helping her to the bathroom and such"answered Carlos.

"Here! You are going to need that to shop and get something to eat later"said Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall at once giving Ashley, Derek-who had gotten the time off to help his friends out and Mia.

"Wait! We don't need this"said Mia.

"Please! We want to spoil our sister with stuff"said Kendall.

"Ok"answered Ashley.

During the concert, Elena had to used the bathroom and wanted to see some of the stores.

Ashley whispered something into Derek's ear about using the restroom and going to the stores to look at stuff.

In between the four boys changing into their next outfits, Derek whispered to Kendall about taking Elena to go shopping at the stores.

Kendall nods his head saying it was ok. He sent one of their bodyguards with Elena, Mia, Derek and Ashley for back-up at the moment.

3 Hours later, concert was just getting over with. When Derek showed up with bags in his hands.

Elena was resting in one of the boy's private dressing room area.

"Thanks! For coming to our show"shouted Big Time Rush.

Fans screaming loudly.

Big Time Rush racing towards their dressing rooms areas.

Derek was standing there with some bags in his hands.

Carlos raced over to Derek. "Cool! What did our sister get?"asked Carlos who was going to look in the bags.

Logan, Kendall and James heard Derek say something to Ashley.

Ashley nods her head and sees Big Time Rush standing there. "Hey! How was the rest of the concert?"asked Ashley who was wondering.

"Great"said Kendall.

"So! What did our sister get?"asked James who was wondering.

The 4 boys noticed the way that Derek and Ashley were glaring at each other in the face.

"Elena! She refused to buy anything with the money you boys gave us for her"said Ashley.

"Then what's in the bags?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

"Derek! Brought the stuff that Elena wanted you guys to have. Also your family members back home"answered Ashley again.

Derek whispered to the guys. "Heard Elena say she doesn't deserve anything special, saying she couldn't afford it"said Derek saying it to the 4 boys who were shocked.

Elena wakes up in the hotel room later during the day. She wasn't sure how-gotten to the couch. Slowly get's up hears voices coming from one of the the bedrooms area.

"What are we going to do?"asked Carlos

"We have to help Elena! She's still grieving in the deaths of her family members"answered Kendall.

"Don't understand why she didn't get anything for her at Disneyland"murmured Carlos again.

Kendall was just getting off the phone with his family room area and see that Elena was up from her nap. "Elena! How are you feeling?"asked Kendall who helped Elena into James and Logan's room.

Elena knew her brothers were talking about. "Kendall! It just didn't feel right to take money that doesn't belong to me in the first place. I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble with you boys, could always just send me back to Boston"said Elena turning her back on Kendall.

Kendall leaves the room that Elena was currently laying in. Heads to where his friends were sitting in Carlos and his room at the hotel. "Should let you know mom and Katie are getting Elena's room ready for her, when we come home in 2 months"said Kendall telling his friends this.

James brusts something out. "Did you guys know that Elena called Logan and I dad"said James.

Carlos and Kendall look at James. Kendall already knew about it.

"James! She probably didn't even realize calling us dads"said Logan pointing it out to his friends.

"Logan, James and Carlos! Elena just told me sending her back to Boston, when she just woke up"said Kendall.

Logan, James and Carlos heading towards the couch. Kendall follows them shortly.

"Guys! Elena is asleep in James and logan's room. She didn't buy anything at Disneyworld, said it wasn't her money to spend"said kendall saying it to his friends.

"Just have to make sure when we go to Seaworld"exclaimed James and Carlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James went too Seaworld. The boys decided if Elena refused to buy something for herself, they would get it anyway.

Understood why Elena would refused to get something for herself, seeing she doesn't have the money to begin with.

Carlos was bouncing with excitement in the car ride.

"Carlos! Stop bouncing"said James smacking Carlos on the head.

Elena was sitting in between James and Logan in the back-seat. It was like 9:00am in the morning when they had arrived at the park.

Seeing they all had passes to get inside the park before anyone else. All were wearing their bathing suits incase in getting wet.

"Hey! We can check out the dolphins, whales, sea lions and the sharks"exclaimed Carlos who was jumping up and down.

"Carlos! Let Elena pick what she wants to do first"said Logan giving Carlos a look in the face.

Elena thought in seeing someone she knew long time ago. Before the accident had taken place. "Jessica! Is that you?"asked Elena who starts to wheel her chair towards the young female girl who turns around and sees Elena in the wheelchair.

Jessica was talking to some people who work at Seaworld. Since Jessica has known Elena's family for some time, before they were moved to Boston. "Elena! What are you doing here?"asked Jessica.

Elena hugs Jessica around the shoulders. "I'm here with my dad and brothers"answered Elena saying it out loud.

Jessica was confused in what Elena was telling her. She knew about the death of Elena's family members. "Oh! Elena I know wishing that they didn't die in the skiing incident"said Jessica kneeling down in front of Elena.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were talking among each other.

"Hey! Where's Elena?"asked Kendall looking around where they were standing of course.

"She was here a minute ago"said James looking for his adopted daughter, he didn't mind that Elena called him dad.

Logan was the one who spots Elena talking to a young girl. "Elena! Is over there talking to someone"said Logan heading over to where Elena and Jessica were talking.

Elena and Jessica were talking to each other.

Jessica notices 4 young boys heading towards them and steps in front of Elena form. "Is there something I can help you with?"asked Jessica.

"Yes! We wouldn't mind what you are doing with our sister?"said Kendall and Carlos at once.

Jessica was now confused she turns towards Elena who near Logan and James. "Elena! I'm confused, your family died in the skiing accident. So! How do you explain these 4 boys being your brothers?"asked Jessica frowning.

"Jessica! Big Time Rush found me in Boston when they were doing a charity event there. When finding out I had no one to take care of me, they decided to adopt me as their little sister"said Elena who smiles.

James wasn't sure if could trust this girl with his daughter. "Do you mind telling me what you are to my daughter?"asked James with his arms across.

Jessica smiles and frowns at what James saids. "How old are you?" Because your too young to be a father to a 8 year old right"said Jessica.

Kendall speaks up. "James and I are both 18 years old, Carlos and Logan are 16 years old"said Kendall.

"Ok! Just checking to make sure Elena is living with 4 young boys. Just want her to have a nice family to take care of her"said Jessica who starts to walk away from Big Time Rush and Elena of course.

Carlos ended up taking Elena away from the group, seeing James wanted to learn more about Jessica. "Hey! Elena let's go check out the stores"said Carlos leading Elena away.

Elena hugs Jessica. "Bye! Nice to see you again"said Elena waving to Jessica.

Carlos and Elena heading towards the stores and seeing the dolphins.

The rest of the group could hear Elena say something to Carlos. "Hey! Carlos can we get that?"asked Elena pointing to a dolphin necklace.

Jessica turns towards Logan, James and Kendall standing in front of her. "Your wondering how I know Elena right?"asked Jessica.

"Yes! We are wondering how you know our sister?"asked kendall who was wondering.

Jessica motions for the 3 boys to follow her-so they could watch Carlos with Elena. "I used to date Elena's older brother Drew Tate, we were the only two who raised Elena since their parents didn't give a darn crap about their youngest daughter when she was born"said Jessica sighing sadly.

"We know that the skiing accident killed her family"said Logan pointing it out.

"Yes! I heard it about on the news, it was sad but only that your parents were killed didn't surprise me one bit"said Jessica smiling a bit.

Logan, Kendall and James turned around and see Carlos holding onto 4 bags in his hands.

"Guess! Elena decided to get something for her"said James.

Jessica frowns. "About that issue, Elena wasn't allowed to travel or spend money on anything. So! Drew and I and some friends of ours were going to adopt Elena so she would have a better home"said Jessica.

"No wondered why she won't spend money on her"said Kendall smacking himself.

"What happen to Drew and your friends?"asked Carlos who came over to the group-after giving some of the bags to their bodyguards who were with them.

Elena was sitting there knowing Jessica was telling her new family members about the old life. She didn't care if they knew what life-had before meeting them in Boston.

"Drew and I were engaged to be married, when his family decided to move to Boston and bring him with them. It wasn't fair to Elena she wanted to stay here with me. But! I was only 15 at the time, with my parents being gone. I know what Elena feels like"said Jessica.

Few hours later Jessica had to get back to work at Seaworld.

"So! Elena what did you buy?"asked Kendall.

Elena digging through one of the bags that was hanging up of her wheelchair. "A dolphin necklace for Katie, A whale for James, A white tiger for Logan and Kendall, not sure because Carlos picked it out for you"said Elena taking a sip of her water.

James pulls Carlos away from the rest of the group. "Carlos! Did Elena buy anything for herself?"Asked James glaring at Carlos in the face.

Carlos nods his head. "Yeah! She brought a cup"answered Carlos.

James shakes his head and walks towards Logan and Kendall and whispered to what Carlos had told him.

Logan and kendall turned towards Elena laughing that Carlos had pointed out to her at the Whale show now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Two Months Later:

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Elena and James were walking up towards 2J now.

Elena wasn't sure with the surroundings of her home. "Uh! What if no one likes me in your family?"asked Elena who was wondering.

Kendall kneels down in front of Elena in the elevator. "Elena! My mom and sister were very happy that we adopted you. Shocked at first but happy in meeing you"said Kendall.

Now they were standing inside the apartment of their home.

Katie was the only one there at the moment, since Ms. Knight was out buying some things at the moment. "Hey! Kendall"said Katie hugging her brothers around the shoulders.

Elena pulls something out one of her bags. "Here! This is for you"said Elena giving Katie the necklace.

"Thanks! Elena you and I will have some fun times with each other"said Katie.

"Elena! This is the kitchen, family room, bathroom area"said Carlos pointing towards the things in the apartment.

"Where am I sleeping?"asked Elena who was very tired in traveling all over the states.

"In Katie's room, the two of you are sharing a room together"said Kendall.

"Ok! Where do you guys sleep?"asked Elena heading towards her new bedroom now.

"Our bedrooms are here"said James pointing towards his room.

Kendall and Carlos showing the room they share together.

Elena peeking in James room. "Where does Logan sleep?"asked Elena wondering.

"My room is right next to James"said Logan pointing to his bedroom which wasn't litter with cans.

Elena yawns a bit.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall noticed the way that Elena was getting very tired.

Few minutes later Elena was passed out in her new bedroom.

Ms. Knight had arrived with some things and was told that Elena was taking a nap. "So! What are my sons going to do?"asked Ms. Knight.

"I'm heading off to fine Jo"said Kendall racing out of the apartment.

Logan heading off towards his room and grabs a book.

James heading off towards the pool with Carlos following closely behind.

Few Hours later, Elena had awaken up due to a nightmare she had. Didn't know where she was at the moment. "NO! Please don't leave me"cried Elena shaking.

Carlos and Katie could hear Elena screaming. Both of them racing into Katie's and Elena's bedroom.

'Elena! Wake up your only having a nightmare"said Carlos trying to get his sister to wake up.

Elena ended up hitting something in the face.

"Ouch!"said Carlos holding onto his nose.

Katie grabs a tissue from her dresser hands it to Carlos incase there was blood coming out of his nose.

"Thanks! Katie"said Carlos.

Katie texts the rest of her brothers to come upstairs right now.

5 Seconds later, Carlos and Katie could the door slamming.

"Carlos! Is something wrong?"asked James running into the family room now.

Carlos was holding a pack of ice on his sore nose.

"Wow! What happen to you?"asked Jo who was with Kendall when he gotten a text from Katie.

Katie comes out of her bedroom. "Carlos! Gotten smacked by Elena when she woke up screaming"said Katie.

Logan and James racing into Katie's room.

Jo already knew about Elena-when Kendall told her the news earlier.

Elena was now sitting in bed staring at the wall.

"Elena! It's ok we are here"said James sitting down on the bed.

Carlos holding on an ice pack. "Don't sit so close to her, unless you want to get hit"said Carlos.

Elena slowly climbing out of her bed-about to sit in the wheelchair.

James ended up carrying Elena out of the bedroom and sat her down on the couch.

Wheelchair came out of the room incase if Elena needs it during the rest of the day.

Logan, Jo, Kendall, James, Katie and Carlos sat down on the couch. Elena was staring at the wall.

"Elena! What movie do you want to watch?"asked James.

Elena slowly gotten up from the couch, wincing a bit knowing it hurt to move.

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos who was still holding the ice pack in his hands. Noticed that Elena had tense a bit by getting up from the couch. They knew how much it was taking pressure on her legs.

Elena slowly walking towards her wheelchair and sat down in it.

"Carlos! How's your face?"asked Jo who looked at Carlos.

Carlos groans a bit. "Like I got hit by a baseball bat"said Carlos laying down on the couch.

Ms. Knight glares up and sees Elena wheeling herself towards the doorway of the apartment. "Elena! Do you want to go somewhere?"asked Jennifer Knight.

Logan, Kendall and James bolted off the couch, just as Elena vanished out of the apartment doorway.

"Mom! Where did Elena go to?"asked Kendall asking his mother.

Jennifer coming back in the apartment she shares with her sons and daughter. "Elena! Didn't say anything to me boys, she just pointed to the door"said Jennifer.

"Gee! That's going to help us out in finding our sister"mumured James out of the apartment.

"Carlos! Get your butt off the couch"yelled katie pushing Carlos off the couch.

Carlos dropping the ice pack on the coffee table. "Ouch! You didn't have to push me off the couch"said Carlos racing after his friends in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elena wanted to get out the wheelchair she was stuck in for the rest of her life. Knowing that the doctors lied, saying she would never get out of the wheelchair.

Slowly got up from the wheelchair, heard some footsteps racing towards her in a flash.

"Elena! What do you think your doing?"asked Carlos who came racing over to Elena just as she was trying to walk towards the bench at the park.

Elena stares at Carlos who came over to help her. "Just wanted to walk again. Drew and Jessica! Where the only ones who believe I could walk again"answered Elena.

"Elena! It's going to take some time to be able to walk again. But! You have us to help you with that"said Logan kneeling down in front of his adopted sister form.

Katie and Jo standing there of course.

"Kendall! What are you going to tell Gustavo?"asked Jo who was looking at her boyfriend of 2 years now.

Katie smacks the boys on the head.

"We just tell Gustavo the truth, the next time we see him"said Carlos.

The group heading back towards the apartment building area.

Elena was being carried by one of her brothers, seeing she didn't want the residents to know yet.

Logan was the who was helping her into the elevator, when Camille decided to show up.

"LOGAN MITCHELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT KID?"Demanded Camille hands on her hip.

"Camille Roberts! Meet our adopted sister"said James Diamond stepping up for Elena and Logan.

Camille screams. "I don't see you a whole year and you bring back a kid with you"said Camille angrily.

Elena was scared at the moment.

Jo was standing there not looking any happy with this situation. "Camille! Just let it go, Elena just lost her family members in a skiing accident"shouted Jo angrily.

Camille turns towards Elena who was leaning against Logan for support. "You could have chosen one of the others boys to lean against. But! No can't believe my boyfriend adopted you-Brat"said Camille slapping Elena across the face with her hand.

Logan steps up to protect his sister.

Kendall, Carlos and James doing the same for Elena.

"How dare you touch our adopted sister"shouted Carlos.

Elena had her head buried into James shoulders.

James taken Elena back to the apartment 2J in the meantime.

Ms. Knight saw James holding on Elena. "James! Where are the others?"asked Jennifer who was wondering.

"Having a shouting match with Camille-since she slapped my daughter"said James sitting down with Elena.

Ms. Knight understand why James said daughter instead of sister. Kendall had explained to her alone in private.

Elena head was leaning against James shoulders, since they were watching television, when the others had came back.

"Elena! How are you doing?"asked Carlos who was wondering.

Elena burst into tears. "Why! Does everyone hate me?"cried Elena into James shoulders.

Logan, James, Katie, Ms. Knight, Jo, Carlos and Kendall glared at each other in the face.

"Elena! We don't hate you, love you very much"said Logan taking Elena out of James arms.

Elena was now sitting in between James and Logan on the couch. "My parents didn't care nor my sisters, Only Drew and Jessica cared about me"said Elena missing her brother.

Few hours later, Elena was passed out in her bedroom, she wasn't hungry.

Logan wasn't the only one who was furious with Camille right now.

Ms. Knight felt bad for Elena. "Poor thing"said Jennifer.

"Mama Knight! Elena will have to get therpy for her legs"said Carlos.

Ms. Jennifer Knight nods her head.

"We were told that Emily is a therpy doctor that could help Elena out with walking again"said Kendall telling his mother.

"I will make an appointment for Elena in the morning"said Jennifer saying goodnight.

Logan, Kendall, James, Katie and Carlos heading towards their bedrooms.

Elena was having trouble sleeping at the moment, decided to get up from the bed she was sleeping in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena was having trouble sleeping in the bedroom she was sharing with Katie for the time being.

Decided to get something in the kitchen to eat, seeing she didn't eat with the rest of her family members.

Wheelchair was right next to her bed, Elena ignored it slowly getting out of the bed she was sleeping in.

Trying not to wake anyone up, seeing she was in so much pain-trying to walk into the kitchen area.

Not knowing if anyone was still asleep in their bedrooms.

After raiding the fridge with some leftovers, Elena sat down at the table slowly munching on the food.

Carlos was coming to get a mid-night snack was shocked in seeing Elena munching on some leftovers from dinner. Noticed there was no wheelchair in sight.

Elena could sense there was someone else in the apartment, but since it was dark in the apartment, grabbed the closest thing to her.

Carlos yelled something. "Hey! Elena it's ok"said Carlos.

Logan, James, Jennifer (Ms. Knight). Katie and Kendall came bolting into the kitchen area.

Ms. Knight turns on the lights.

"Carlos! Why are you awake?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

"I was hungry"said Carlos who was rubbing his head.

Logan, Kendall, Katie, Ms. Knight and James noticed that Elena was leaning against the table.

Noticed there was no wheelchair in sight either.

"Elena! Please tell us you didn't walk into the kitchen by yourself?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Elena wasn't sure what to say to her brothers. "I didn't think anyone was still up, was hungry"said Elena.

Logan and James glared at each other in the face. They knew what Elena was going through right now.

"At least your not hurt, we might as well get back to bed"said Ms. Knight heading back towards her bedroom area.

Elena knew she was in trouble in trying to walk on her own. She slowly heads back towards Katie and her bedroom.

Logan, James, Katie, Carlos and Kendall knew she was hurting.

Elena didn't want them to know she was in pain. But! She couldn't keep the pain from passing through her legs. "Ouch"said Elena who suddenly collapsed onto the floor in front of her bedroom.

Logan and James raced towards Elena in a flash.

"Elena! Your trying to hard, let us help you"said James picking Elena up from the floor.

Elena shaking now. "I JUST WANT TO WALK AGAIN!"Cried Elena shaking in her bed, ignoring everyone around her.

Katie shakes her head and pushes the boys out of the bedroom. "Boys! Go back to bed, your upsetting Elena"said Katie slamming the door in their faces.

"Katie! Hey we should be in there"said Carlos and James at once.

Several Hours later, Ms. Knight was already at work. So it was only the boys, Katie and Elena who were still asleep at least.

Elena wasn't doing so well at the moment, she was having a nightmare. "Drew! No come back"yelled Elena screaming.

Katie had awaken up due to Elena having a nightmare. "Elena! Wake up it's just a nightmare"said Katie trying to get Elena to wake up.

No good, Elena wouldn't wake up.

Katie wasn't sure what to do, she raced into Kendall's and Carlos bedrooms area. "KENDALL! WAKE UP"Yelled Katie jumping onto her brother's bed.

Kendall wakes up from his sleep.

Carlos, Logan and James heard Katie yelling at Kendall for some reason. Carlos had fell out of his bed. Logan and James racing into the bedroom area.

"katie! What's wrong?"asked Kendall who wondering if Katie had a nightmare.

"Katie! It's like 6:00 in the morning"said James yawning.

That's when the boys heard it, coming from Katie's bedroom area.

"NO! Please come back"said Elena who suddenly bolted out of the bedroom.

Logan, Katie, James, Kendall and Carlos racing out of the bedroom that Carlos and Kendall share together.

Saw Elena raced into the bathroom and slammed the door in their faces.

Katie turns towards her brothers in the face. "That's the reason why I woke you up Kendall, Elena is having a nightmare of her brother's death"said Katie heading towards the bathroom doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James were trying to get Elena out of the bathroom.

"Elena! Please come out of the bathroom"begged Carlos and James.

Carlos tried to get the door down with his helment, no good.

Katie was watching the boys trying to get Elena to open the door.

"Elena! Please tell us what happen"said Kendall who knocking on the door.

Katie shakes her head, seeing her brothers trying to get the bathroom open.

"Elena! Please open the door, I have to use the bathroom"yelled James.

Nope, the bathroom remain shut.

Katie steps around Kendall and Logan who were trying to get Elena to open the door way. James and Carlos were standing by their friends at the moment. "Boys! Move it"said Katie shoving Logan, James, kendall and Carlos away from the doorway.

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos fall onto the ground of the apartment.

"Katie! Why did you shove us?"asked Logan.

Katie ignoring her brothers at the moment, pulls out a hair pin and starts working on the door.

Elena could hear Katie working on the door, decided she would open the door. Just wouldn't let her new brothers come into the bathroom area.

Katie steps back from working on the door, because she heard Elena footsteps coming inside the bathroom area.

"Katie! Why did you stop?"demanded James and Carlos.

Elena opens the bathroom doorway and stares at her new family members.

Katie points out that Elena had open the bathroom doorway.

"Elena! We would have understand if you want to wake us up"said Logan.

Elena shakes her head at them. "Why bother waking you boys up this early, just because I had a nightmare of Drew's death"said Elena who was still shaking.

Kendall knelt down in front Elena's shaking form. "Elena! You can sleep with one us, when you have nightmares ok"said kendall.

Elena stares at them and yawns a bit.

James helps Elena from the bathroom towards his bedroom for now. Knowing the looks from the other 3, they were worried about their adopted sister.

Elena was confused when James carried her to his bedroom, instead of Katie and her bedroom. "James! I will just go sleep in my room, with Katie"said Elena making her way towards the entrance of James bedroom doorway.

Elena didn't make it towards the bedroom entrance area, because Carlos and Logan were standing there watching everything going on.

James looked at Logan and Carlos in the face.

"Katie!Ended up sleeping with Kendall in our bedroom"said Carlos telling Logan and James this.

Logan, james and Carlos could see that Elena was in alot of pain-of trying to walk on her own.

"Elena! We don't need you to over do it, Mama Knight is going to make appointment for you later"said Carlos.

Few seconds later, Elena had fallen back to sleep in Logan's bedroom, since he had a spare bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Author's Note:_

_Summary:_

_It's been at least several weeks since Elena came into the Big Time Rush lives. Gustavo will found out what they boys did and isn't going to like it at the beginning._

_It's been at least 2 months now and Elena has been getting therpy for her paralyzed legs with her instructor-Emily every other week so she's not over doing it._

_It was one of those days at the recording studio that Gustavo had found out what the boys did._

_"DOGS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"Demanded Gustavo angrily._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were confused._

_"Gustavo, We don't know what your talking about"said Carlos._

_Gustavo standing in front of them._

_Kelly was standing sightly a couple feet away from her boss. "Boys, He found out on internet like this morning about some girl named Elena that Big Time Rush had adopted as their little sister"said kelly saying it._

_Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James frozed when Kelly mention that._

_"Gustavo, We were going to tell you soon"said Kendall._

_"When were my DOGS going to tell me?"asked Gustavo._

_"Wait, Before you even judge Elena just meet her first"said Logan._

_Gustavo thinking a moment to himself. "No, You will send her back"said Gustavo._

_"Sorry, That's not going to happen we are her only living relatives. Elena parents, two sisters and brother died in a skiing incident over 8 years ago. Has been living in Boston most of her life, because she is paralyzed"yelled Carlos._

_Kelly smacks Gustavo on the head and glares at him in the face._

_"Fine, We shall meet this girl, doesn't mean I'm changing my mine"said Gustavo._

_Few Hours later back at 2J-Logan, Gustavo, Kelly, Carlos, James and Kendall saw Katie at the apartment._

_"Katie, Is Elena upstairs?"asked Carlos._

_Katie shakes her head. "No, Mom dropped Elena off at therpy 15 minutes ago"said Katie giving her brothers the note._

_Gustavo about to leave. _

_1 Hour later, they were watching Emily with Elena._

_Gustavo turns towards the boys. "Thought you said Elena was Paralyzed"answered Gustavo angrily._

_"Elena is paralyzed was told by the doctors would never walk again in her life. But! We have seen it since bringing her home to live with us"answered James and Carlos at once._

_Elena sat down._

_Emily noticed that Elena's brothers were here. "Elena, You were doing so great, what's wrong?"asked Emily kneeling down._

_Elena shaking. "I can't do this anymore, want Drew"cried Elena shaking again._

_Knowing her brother Drew wasn't ever going to come back._

_Emily not sure what to do. "Honey, Be right back"said Emily leaving Elena sitting in the chair._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos stand up when Emily Carson came walking towards them._

_"Is something wrong?"asked James._

_Emily sighs. "I'm assuming one of you is Drew right?"asked Emily not knowing that Drew is dead._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos looked at each other._

_"Ms. Carson, Elena's brother Drew died in a skiing incident 8 years ago. We adopted her when we did a charity event in Boston"said James._

_Emily shocked of the news. "Elena, Well she's a nervous wreck right now. Think you should take her home for now"said Emily._

_James was the one holding onto Elena form, she was crying into his shoulders._

_Wheelchair being put into the car._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Elena was a nervous wreck for the past 3 days now. She would continue to cry out for Drew-knowing he wasn't coming back to her._

_Moved out of the bedroom she was currently shared with Katie Knight. Now was currently in the room with Logan-on the spare bed-because of her waking up during the night._

_Only people that were in the apartment right now, since Elena was currently in a ball on the couch-watching television._

_Was Katie and Ms. Knight at the moment. Both of them not sure what to help Elena out-until the boys come home from the studio._

_"Mom! Isn't there anything we can do to help my sister?"asked Katie who was worried._

_Ms. Knight shakes her head. She really wants to punch a certain couple who haven't even paid any attention to their daughter. "No! Just wait until the boys come home"said Ms. Knight heading towards the kitchen area._

_2 Hours later, Boys come racing into the apartment they were worried about Elena._

_"Mama Knight! How's Elena?"asked James who was worried about his adopted daughter and sister at the moment._

_Ms. Knight points towards the couch. "She hasn't moved from the couch, refuses to eat anything"said Ms. Knight._

_James sees Logan sitting down near Elena who was crying._

_Elena tears coming down her face. "I WANT DADDY! I WANT DADDY"wailed Elena who was shaking._

_James and Logan picked Elena up in their arms. _

_"Elena! It's ok we are here"whispered Logan and James._

_Elena buried her head into Logan's shoulders._

**_2 Hours later_**

_Elena had fallen asleep on top of James and Logan who was sitting up reading a book._

_Kendall and Carlos come into the bedroom that Elena was currently sleeping in._

_"Good! She's asleep"said Kendall kissing Elena on the forehead._

_Carlos worried at the moment. "Elena sleeping with the two of you?"asked Carlos pointing to where Elena was sleeping on top of James._

_Kendall helped James sightly moved Elena to the bed._

_Elena whimpering in her sleep._

_James looks at Logan in the face. "Logan! Are you going to need help with Elena?"asked James who was worried._

_Logan shakes his head. "Can take care of Elena for now"said Logan._

_"Call you for dinner"said James kissing Elena on the forehead._

_James, Kendall and Carlos leave the bedroom that was Logan and Elena's bedroom._

_Katie was watching television. "What are you going to do when your going on tour?"asked Katie pointing it out to her brothers._

_"Katie, Our tour isn't until next year"said Carlos._

_Katie shakes her head. Her brothers were clueless at the moment._


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving:Part I

It's been several months that Elena hasn't had a nightmare since of her brother's Drew's death.

James and Logan are now sharing a room together, Elena had Kendall's old room, since Kendall had moved into James old bedroom.

Emily Carson was happy with the improvements of Elena starting to gain to be able to walk by herself without any help from her brothers.

Gustavo decided to come to the apartment and say something to the boys of course.

Ms. Knight, Katie and Elena were there when it happen.

Elena actually hasn't even told her brothers about having nightmares again. Seeing they have been coming home late from praticing on their new album.

Knocked on the doorway, Elena slowly opening the door to the apartment and stood there of course.

Gustavo saw Elena standing there at the moment-without the wheelchair. He knew that his dogs sister was getting therapy for her legs. "DOGS! I have some good news for you"yelled Gustavo walking into the apartment area.

Logan, Katie, Kendall, Carlos and James frozed in what they were doing. Ms. Knight saw Elena sitting on the floor near the doorway.

Jennifer Knight knelt down in front of Elena form. "Elena, Sweetie why are you sitting on the floor?"asked Jennifer.

Elena looks at Jennifer Knight in the face. "Gustavo is here to tell Big Time Rush something important, I don't want to get in the way"said Elena.

Gustavo turns towards Logan, Katie, Kendall, Carlos and James. "DOGS! Your going on tour worldwide-to London, New Zealand, New York, Denmark, Scotland, Florida, Boston, Las Vegas, Minnesota and Washington"yelled Gustavo.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos bounced from the couch.

"Yes, Did you hear we are going worldwide"said James walking over to Jennifer and Elena of course.

Kelly saids something. "Elena won't be able to go with you boys on tour"said Kelly saying it loudly.

katie glares at Gustavo in the face, she knew it was going to be hard for Elena to take the sudden bad news again.

"When do we leave on tour?"asked Logan who was wondering.

Gustavo looking at Kelly.

Kelly answers their question. "You leave in 1 week"said kelly.

Elena didn't like that answer one bit. "NO! They aren't going"shouted Elena grabbing her back-pack and raced out of their apartment in a flash.

"Ok,what was that about?"asked James who was wondering.

Carlos, Kendall and Katie knew at once what was going on at the moment.

"Uh, Oh"murmured Kendall and Carlos at once.

Logan, James, Gustavo and Kelly turned towards Carlos and Kendall at the moment.

"Ok. What is going on with the two of you?"asked Gustavo.

Carlos stands up quickly. "Sorry, Gustavo I'm not leaving Elena here while we are on tour worldwide"yelled Carlos walking into his bedroom and grabbing something and storms out of the apartment.

"Oh MY God, We are hurting her"said Kendall walking out of the apartment.

"Who are we talking about?"asked James who was wondering.

Gustavo, Kelly, Logan and James turned towards Katie who was standing there not looking very happy with them.

"Katie! Do you know something we don't know?"Asked Gustavo who wants to know.

Katie glares at the 4 of them. "Figure it out by yourselves"said Katie walking out of the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Leaving:Part II

_Elena had informed Emily Carson in what was going on for the past 2 days now._

_Let's say Emily Carson wasn't quite happy with Gustavo and big time rush for leaving their little sister-at this moment._

_It's only been at least 9 months now, and Elena has been working extra hard with her therapy sessions._

_Gustavo, Kelly, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall were looking everywhere for their little sister._

_"Maybe, we should check her therapist to see if she has seen Elena for the past 2 days now"said James pointing it out._

_Kendall, Ms. Knight, Katie and Carlos knew why Elena hasn't been home for the past 2 days now._

_"Guys, Elena isn't at her therapist already check"said Katie walking by her brothers into the kitchen._

_"Katie, You wouldn't happen to know where Elena is at?"asked Logan who was worried._

_Katie shugs her shoulders. "Elena will come home when she's ready"said Katie drinking some milk._

**_Knocked on the doorway apartment. Gustavo and Kelly were standing there of course._**

_"Have you found Elena yet?"asked Kelly who knew that the boys were worried and scared for the safety of their adopted sister._

_"No, We don't know where Elena is"said James getting more worried._

_Gustavo said something to the boys. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found"said Gustavo._

_Emily Carson was told that Big time rush were in their apartment._

**_Ms. Knights opens the apartment and is surprised to see Emily Carson standing there. She already knows that her adopted daughter has been staying with Emily for the past 2 days now._**

_Emily comes walking into the apartment. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE"Shouted Emily angrily._

_Gustavo, Kelly, Logan and James turned and saw Emily standing there very angry._

_"Ms. Carson what are you doing here?"asked Gustavo who was wondering._

_Emily ignores Gustavo at the moment. "How could you just leave Elena like that? She thinks your not coming back when your on the tour"said Emily._

_Logan, James, (Carlos and Kendall)-pretending they don't know anything at the moment. _

_"What makes our sister think we aren't coming back from tour?"asked James pointing it out._

_Katie smacks james and logan on the head. "Duh! Elena just lost her only brother Drew like 8 years ago, her nightmares came back again"said Katie glaring at her two brothers in the face._

_Logan and James now understand what Elena been going through now. Why she doesn't want them going on tour._

_Emily Carson said something to them. "Elena has been staying with me for the past 2 days with permission from ms. knight. Please at least think"said Emily walking out of the apartment._

**_3 Days Later, still no sign of Elena coming back to 2J apartment._**

**_James and Logan were getting worried of course._**

_"We do know that Elena has been staying with Emily for the past 2 days now"said Carlos pointing it out-pretending he doesn't know it yet._

_"We could just go by where Ms. Carson works and see if Elena is there"said James pointing it out to his friends._

_James, Logan and Kendall going off to see if Ms. Carson and Elena were at her working place._

_No such luck through, them not knowing that Carlos had already beat them to it of course._

_Another instructor comes out one of the dancing areas. "You just missed Ms. Carson she went to do some errands should be back tomorrow"answered Zula waving good-bye to Big time rush._

_It was actually Carlos and Katie who got Elena back into the apartment with a little help from Emily Carson of course._

_James, Kendall and Logan heading back to the apartment._

_They saw Ms. Carson coming out of Palm Woods._

_"Ms. Carson, why are you here?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Carlos and Katie were the one who had talk Elena into coming back to the apartment"said Emily walking away and smiling to herself._

_James, Logan and Kendall taking his time had raced towards their apartment._

_By the time they gotten inside their apartment living area._

_Katie and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching television._

_"Where's Elena?"asked James wanting to know where sister was._

_"Asleep"answered Katie glaring at her brothers in the face._

_James heading towards Elena's bedroom area._

_Carlos saids something to them. "Elena isn't asleep in her bedroom anymore"said Carlos pointing to Kendall bedroom instead._

_Kendall peeking into his bedroom and saw Elena asleep on his bed._

**_James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos had fallen asleep in Kendall's bedroom, since Elena had fallen asleep in Kendall's bed._**


	13. Chapter 13

Decided:Part I

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos were still asleep in Kendall's bedroom, since Elena had fallen there like last night.

Elena had awaken up and saw her brothers asleep on the floor. She smiles at first, then rememebers they are leaving in like 4 days to go on tour.

Logan had awaken up first just in time to see Elena stepping over James, Carlos and Kendall who were spread all over the floor of the bedroom. Carefully not to wake his friends up, Logan get's up of course.

Elena was getting something to drink from the fridge, because she was thirsty.

"Elena, We are so sorry about leaving you"said Logan who was standing there of course.

Elena frozed and turns towards Logan in the face, shugs her shoulders. "It's your job don't have a choice in leaving"said Elena.

**Gustavo and Kelly decided to tell the boys that they could take Elena with them on tour.**

**Actually it was kelly who told Gustavo off.**

"Kelly, I don't need the dogs to baby-sit some girl on tour"shouted Gustavo.

Kelly turns towards her boss in the face. "Gustavo! You saw the way the boys were when Elena went missing for the past 3 days now. We also learn that Elena had just lost her brother-Drew like 8 years ago"answered Kelly angrily.

Gustavo throws his arms up in the air. "Ok, Let's go tell the dogs about the change of plans then"said gustavo going into the limo.

James wakes up and sees that some one is missing, he wakes the other boys.

"James, Go back to sleep"murmured Kendall .

James smacks Carlos on the shoulders. "Elena and Logan aren't here in the bedroom"shouted James quickly leaving Kendall's bedroom area.

Kendall and Carlos bolted off the floor into the family room area.

That's where they found Logan and Elena making breakfast for everyone.

**Knock on the door of the apartment.**

Gustavo and Kelly come walking into the apartment.

"Gustavo has something he would like to say to you boys and Elena"said Kelly sitting down.

Gustavo turns towards his dogs in the face and Elena of course. "I've decided at the last minute to have Elena go with you dogs on tour"said Gustavo out loud.

At the mention of Elena going on tour with them.

Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall bounced up and down.

"Elena! Is there a reason why your just sitting there?"demanded Gustavo out loud.

Elena stares at Gustavo in the face.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and james stop in what they were doing.

Elena saids something to Gustavo in the face. "Thanks! For the last minute inviting me on tour with Big Time Rush. But the answer is going to have to be NO"answered Elena getting up from the couch.

"What"shouted Gustavo, James and logan at once.

Elena turns towards them. "It's a little too late, I already have plans with Ms. Carson"said Elena walking out of the apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Decided:Part II

Gustavo and Kelly told the boys they could take Elena with them on tour. Not knowing that Elena had already made other plans.

"I have decided to let you bring Elena on tour with you"said Gustavo.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos bouncing all over the apartment.

Elena just stares at them at the moment.

"Elena! What are you just standing there for?"demanded Gustavo.

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James stop in what they were doing at the moment.

Elena get's up from the couch. "Thanks! For inviting me on tour with Big Time Rush. But, The answer is NO"said Elena who was already dress in her work clothes for the day.

"WHAT"Shouted Gustavo, Logan and James at once.

"It's a little to late, I already made plans with Ms. Carson"said Elena wheeling herself out of the apartment.

Gustavo screams.

The Boys and Kelly covered their ears.

"NO! DOGS YOU BETTER SEE WHAT YOUR BRAT OF A SISTER IS UP TOO"Yelled Gustavo angrily storming out of the apartment.

"Our sister isn't a brat"said Carlos pointing it out.

Logan and James turned towards Kendall who is standing there nervously.

"Kendall, Is there something you would like to share with us?"demanded James angrily.

Kendall shakes his head. "NO"said Kendall racing out of the apartment in a flash.

Carlos wasn't paying any attention to his friends and also raced out of the apartment in a flash.

Logan and James looked at each other in the face.

"I think those two are hiding something from us"said James.

Katie comes walking into the apartment.

"Katie, Do you know the reason why Elena made plans with Ms. Carson while we are on tour?"asked Logan.

Katie munching on some carrots, she nods her head.

"Aren't you going to tell us?"asked James.

Katie swallowing the food she was eating. "Sorry, Guys can't promise Elena and Ms. Carson wouldn't say anything in what their plans are. But! Here is a paper that explains everything going on"said katie giving them a piece of paper she had in her jacket.

James and Logan looking at the piece of paper given to them.

"What is a piece of paper going to tell us?"asked Logan looking at the piece of paper.

Katie shugs her shoulders at the two boys and leaves the apartment.

**4 Hours later:**

Elena was with Emily working some new different movements for her legs.

Only reason why Elena said no to big time rush, gustavo and kelly. She couldn't be selfish-knowing she lost her brother drew-in a skiing accident in Boston like 8 years ago.

Plus she was busy getting ready for the upcoming dance kick-off-which would be taken place in Orlando, Florida, Los Angeles, California and New York City in like 5 months from now.

During those months was when Big Time Rush weren't going to be in California.

Plus Ms. Carson had permission to take Elena there to the two places, seeing Ms. Knight and Katie would be here when the dance kick off took place.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**It's already been at least 2 months since my family members left to go on tour worldwide.**

**I was getting ready for the dance-kick-off with Emily Carson who helping me of course.**

_We are now in New York City, not knowing we are in the same hotel as Big Time Rush Members._

_Lucas, Rory, Elizabeth, Tyler, Roxanne and Courtney are part of our secert dance-team-who are like me-in a similar way-they too lost someone in their families._

_Roxanne and Courtney are from New York City-so they know where the dangerous places not to go too._

_I was relaxing in our pent-house-that for some reason that Kevin and Francis actually gotten for us-for free._

_How they manage it was strange to me, but hey it's free._

_"Elena! You won't believe who we ran downstairs in the restuarent?"asked Zula racing into the share penthouse._

_Elena peering up from strenching a bit. "Who did you see?"asked Elena._

_Emily Carson comes out of the bathroom._

_"Big Time Rush! They are here for their upcoming concert at Madison Square Gardens"said Tyler coming into the penthouse._

_Elena and Emily looked at each other in the face._

_"Elena! They don't even know your here in the first place"said Emily pointing it out to Elena of course._

_Elena nods her head. _

_Emily knowning that Elena would want to see her brothers. "We might as well get something to eat"said Emily smiling at her dancers in the face._

**_James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia were eating at a huge table off-from the buffet table area._**

**_james just wasn't eating that much-he missed his adopted sister and daughter._**

_"James, You should try to eat something"said Gary-one of their drummers._

_"I miss Elena"said James._

_"You aren't the only one that misses Elena"said Dustin pointing to towards the other members of Big Time Rush._

**_2 seconds laters they heard voices coming into the restuarent area._**

**_Logan, Kendall, Carlos and james were shocked in who they were seeing._**

_"You beat us again"said Hayden breathing hard._

_"Reason why you should exercise first"answered Emily shaking her head at the dancers._

_Elena sees Big Time Rush-standing up from their table. She points at them in the face and laughs. "Might want to close your mouth"said Elean skipping towards the buffet tables._

_James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos (who had food in his mouth at the time) came walking towards the group._

_"Ms. Carson, Is there a reason why you brought-Elena to New York City?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_"Does Mama Knight know?"asked Carlos._

_"Yes, Ms. Knights gave me permission to bring Elena to the dance-kick-off-competitions in New York City, Orlando and Los Angeles"said Emily smiling at the boys in the face._

_Elena heads over to another table and sits down._

_The rest of the dancers followed her of course._

_James sits down near Elena and hugs her around the shoulders. _

_Carlos asks a question towards Elena. "Is this the reason why you didn't want to come on tour with us?"asked Carlos._

_Dancers Glared up in what they were doing at the moment._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

_Elena was currently sleeping in her hotel room-she shares with Emily, Courtney, Roxanne, Zula and Elizabeth-since they were staying in one of the biggest pent-house. While the other members of the team were sharing the other two rooms._

_The dance-kick-off wasn't until 3 days later._

_Big Time Rush were performing in two days too._

_James wanted to spend some time with Elena-seeing he only gotten to see her during breakfast the other day._

_Logan decided to see his-well-adopted-sister too._

_Carlos and Kendall decided to come too-with some gifts for Elena of course._

_When reaching the level where their sister was staying at._

_"Kendall! Are you sure this is where Elena is staying at?"asked James, Logan and Carlos at once._

_Shocked in learning that Elena was actually staying in the-pent-house._

_Kendall nods his head. "I had asked Zula this morning, what room they were staying in"said Kendall knocking on the doorway._

_Zula and Lucas were the only ones who were in the pent-house-besides Elena who was sleeping._

_"Wondered who that can be?"asked Lucas walking towards the doorway._

_Zula was coming out of the bathroom area._

_Lucas opens the door-and sees Big Time Rush standing there with bags. He closes the door in their faces._

_"Wait a minute we are here to see Elena"said James._

_Lucas turns towards Zula who walks out of the bathroom area. "Is there any reason why Big Time Rush is outside standing by our pent-house?"asked Lucas-who is one of the bodyguards for the group._

_Zula glares at Lucas in the face. "Didn't Emily Carson tell you that Elena is the adopted sister of Big Time Rush like two days ago"said Zula glaring at Lucas in the face._

_Lucas frowns at the news._

_Zula goes to the doorway and lets the boys into the room._

_"Thanks"said Murmured Carlos bouncing into the room._

_"Where's Elena? We are assuming she is here with you"said James who is worried about his sister._

_Lucas is standing there not looking happy. "You may as well leave right now, because Ms. Elena Knight isn't going to want to see you"said Lucas._

_Zula punches Lucas in the arm. "Actually, Elena wasn't feeling well-last night-so she's sleeping at the moment"said Zula._

_At the mention of their sister not feeling that good._

_"Where's Elena?"asked Carlos._

_"Which bedroom is she in?"asked James._

_"Why weren't we told this yesterday?"asked Kendall who was wants to know._

_Elena had awaken up due to some noises being heard in the family room area. Slowly gotten up-wheeled herself into the room. "Zula! Are the others back yet?"asked Elena coming into the room in the wheelchair._

_James races towards Elena and hugs her around the shoulders. "Elena! How are you feeling?"asked James worried._

_Elena yawns a bit, stares at her brothers who were standing in the room. "Is there a reason why you boys are here?"asked Elena who had Lucas get some water for her._

_"Came to visit you, before we have to do our concert than leave"said Carlos bouncing over with bags._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_Elena at first was standing there staring at her brothers who were in the penthouse._

_"Wouldn't mind telling us how you can afford this pent-house?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"We are kind of wondering that too"said James, Logan and Carlos at once._

_Lucas glares at the boys in the face._

_Zula drinking some juice._

_Emily Carson, Taylor and Kevin came walking into the pent-house-surprised to see Big time rush standing there._

_"Is there a reason why the four of you are here?"asked Taylor who was wondering._

_"They wanted to see Elena"answered Lucas._

_Kevin overheard that last question being asked about the pent-house. "What is it your business in how we can afford this?"asked Kevin smiling at Elena's brothers in the face._

_James, Kendall and Logan looked at Kevin in the face._

_Carlos sees the corndogs on the counter about to grab one from the plate._

_"Hold it"said Lucas and Kevin seeing Carlos about to grab one of the corndogs._

_Emily,Zula and Taylor looked at their guards in the face._

_"You can't just walk into the pent-house and grab food whenever you see it"said Lucas glaring at Carlos._

_Elena stops Lucas from saying anything else. "Lucas! Go take a walk in the hotel and cool down. There's no need you snap at my brothers like that"answered Elena slowly sitting back down in her wheelchair._

_Lucas leaves with Taylor of course._

_"Sorry, Lucas is protective of the females on the dance team"answered Zula sipping more juice._

_"So! Elena what do you want to do with us?"asked James._

_Elena stares at them in the face, the fact she was still not feeling that well._

_Emily knows that Elena hasn't been feeling that well-since last night-because of her nightmares. "Boys, Maybe it's best you come back later"said Emily._

_Logan knew something was wrong._

_Elena saids something to her brothers. "We could go swimming, shall meet you in like 1 hour"said Elena smiling at them._

_James, Kendall and Carlos raced out of the pent-house in a flash._

_Logan knelt down in front of Elena's form. "Elena what's wrong?"asked Logan who was worried about his adopted sister._

_Elena form shaking a bit. "Nightmares"said Elena shaking again._

_Emily gently goes over to Elena. "Elena, Why don't you go lay back down in the bedroom"said Emily._

_Elena slowly get's up from the wheelchair, she's in so much pain. "Can you bring me some medicane?"asked Elena._

_15 minutes later, Elena was laying down in her room._

_Logan actually decided to stay at the last moment, he was on top of the bed watching his little sister._

_It's been at least 2 hours later, James, Kendall and Carlos were wondering where Elena was-said something about meeting them at the pool._

_Then Logan didn't show up with them at the pool._

_"Maybe, We should go back upstairs"said Carlos wanting another corn-dog if there was any left._

_"We have to find, Logan first"said Kendall pointing it out._

_It didn't take that all to know where Logan was at._

_Zula, Courtney and David came jumping into the pool-just as the boys came out of the pool._

_"Zula, Do you know where Elena is at? She was supposed to meet us at the pool like 2 hours ago"said Kendall._

_Courtney was the one who answered the question being asked. "Elena is asleep with Logan upstairs in our pent-house"answered Courtney._

_James, Carlos and Kendall raced upstairs to the penthouse._


	18. Chapter 18

Two Months Later:Part I

**_Big Time Rush were just finishing up a concert in Orlando, Flordia when they overheard the bad news about their adopted sister._**

_Carlos was just finishing getting ready in his dressing room area. When there was a knocked on the door. "Come in"shouted Carlos._

_Derek Carson was standing there-his sister Emily had gotten a hold of him in Orlando, to let him know about Elena at the moment._

_"Derek! How have you been?"asked Carlos._

_"Mr. Garcia! Where are you your friends?"asked Derek who was nervously pacing across the hallway area._

_Carlos stops in what he was doing-by tying his shoes. "They are in their dressing rooms area, why is something wrong?"asked Carlos._

_Derek not sure what to say to Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James about their adopted sister conditions she was in. "It has to do with Elena"answered Derek saying it out loud._

_Carlos grabs Kendall who was just coming out of the bathroom area._

_"Carlos, What in the world"answered Kendall._

_Carlos points to Derek Carson standing there in the hallway of the dressing room area._

_Kendall sees Derek Carson-the young boy that had helped out the last time. "Derek! What brings you here?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Mention something about Elena"said Carlos._

_"Jessica! Is already with Emily back in California helping with the situation with Elena"said Ashley and Mia who were standing behind Derek of course._

_Logan and James could hear Kendall and Carlos shouting something in the dressing room area. Both of them racing into Carlos dressing room-saw Derek, Ashley and mia standing there of course._

_"What are you 3 doing there?"asked James who was wondering._

_"Derek, Mia and Ashley are here to tell us that Elena was involved in a bad accident while we were away on our worldwide tour"said Carlos._

_"Emily wouldn't tell us much over the phone"said Ashley tears coming down her face._

**_17 Hours later, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James had raced into Palm Woods-heading towards their apartment 2J._**

_Katie Knight was in the apartment watching television, she felt bad in not protecting Elena._

_"Katie! Where's Elena?"demanded Carlos._

_"Where's Mom?"asked Kendall._

_"What happen?"asked Logan and James at once._

_Katie sightly turns towards her brothers in the face-she had a cast in her arm._

_"Katie, What happen to you?"asked kendall hugging Katie around the shoulders._

_"Elena! She pushed me out of the way before the coming car"said Katie._

_"Katie, Where's mom?"asked Kendall who wants to know where Ms. Knight was at the moment._

_Ms. Knight comes walking into the apartment. Sees her adopted sons standing there of course. "Boys! There's something you should know about Elena, she has a concussion from getting slammed by the bypassing car-by protecting Katie like 3 weeks ago"said Ms. Knight not sure how to explain to the boys that Elena has no memories._

_Logan, Kendall, james and Carlos drop their luggage on the floor._

_"Mama Knight! Where is Elena is there a reason why she's not here?"asked Carlos._

_Ms. Knight and Katie glared at each other in the face._

_Before they could anything their was a knocked on the doorway._

_Emily Carson was at work._

_Jessica Hanson, Lucas and Kevin came with Elena to 2J to see her grandma and aunt that she only remembers because of the accident that took her memories away from her at the moment._

_James being the close to the apartment doorway opens it._

_Standing there was Lucas, Kevin and Jessica who were surrounding Elena tiny form._

_"Hey! Jessica what are you doing here?"asked James wondering why Jessica would be in California._

_Jessica didn't say anything. "We came with Elena to get some items"said Jessica._

_James confused in why Elena didn't know him._

_Jessica, Lucas, Kevin and Elena walked into the apartment._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos turned and saw Elena walking towards them of course._

_"Elena! Your ok"said Carlos racing towards Elena._

_James whispered something into kendall's ear. "Something is wrong, because Elena didn't even know who I was"said James._

_Carlos trying hard to get close to Elena who was hiding behind Lucas, Jessica and Kevin forms._

_"Is there a reason why our sister is hiding from us?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Elena has a concussion so she doesn't even know who you guys are to her"said Lucas pointing it out._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"We should have taken Elena with us on tour, then this wouldn't have happen to our sister"said James._

_Elena standing there with some clothes. "Kevin! Can you carry me home?"asked Elena._

_Kevin picks Elena up in his arms and carries her out of the apartment._

_Carlos follows them of course, knowing there was something else going on._


	19. Chapter 19

Two Months:Part II

It's been at least 3 days since finding out what happen to Katie and Elena since they been away on tour in Denmark, New Zealand and London.

James wasn't happy at the moment.

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were at the recording studio at the moment.

Gustavo and kelly were there too.

"Gustavo! There is no way we are doing a concert"yelled James.

Gustavo stands up quickly. "DOGS! There is no way your cancelling your last concert"answered Gustavo.

"Gustavo, You have to understand Elena has no memories of us even adopting her in the first place"said Logan pointing it out.

Gustavo shugs his shoulders. "Not my problem, you need to do the five concerts that are scheduled"said Gustavo.

Kelly smacks his head. "Gustavo, I think it's best interest if the boys only do 3 concerts out of 5"said Kelly glaring at Gustavo in the face.

Gustavo thinking a moment to himself.

Carlos stands up quickly. "I got to do some errands, so bye"shouted Carlos racing out of the office in a flash.

Meaning his errands are really going to see Elena at Emily Carson's house.


	20. Chapter 20

Two Months Later:Part III

It has been at least 13 days since Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan found out that Elena doesn't know them since the accident 3 weeks ago.

It was one of those days that Carlos had brought Kendall to where Emily Carson lives-where Elena has been staying at because she has no memories of being adopted by Big Time Rush.

Elena knows that Big Time Rush is her favorite band, but that's all of course.

Jessica had to fly back to Orlando, Flordia to be transfer to California. She knows that Elena is going to need alot of help in her conditions.

Taylor, Emily and Kevin were at the house, when Carlos had brought Kendall with him.

Kendall shocked of seeing the huge mansion of course. "Carlos, Are you sure have the right house?"asked Kendall who was shocked in seeing the huge mansion.

Carlos nods his head. "Kendall, Have the right home-followed Lucas, Jessica and Kevin here at the house. Emily was already at home when I came to her home"said Carlos walking into the house.

"Carlos, We can't just walk into the house"said Kendall following Carlos towards the back of the house.

"Emily, Knows I was coming to see Elena"said Carlos.

Elena was dancing to some music of Big Time Rush and Selena Gomez. She sees one member of big time rush. "Drew! Look, Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush is here"shouted Elena jumping onto Carlos Garcia (calling him Drew Tate)-seeing he his adopted by the Tate family members.

Kendall standing there. "Carlos, Why is Elena calling you Drew?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Emily whispers something to Kendall. "Kendall, Elena thinks Drew is alive in the first place. She's been calling Carlos (Drew) since he's been coming here lately to help with the situation"said Emily.

Kendall nods his head.

Emily, Lucas and Kevin were at the house, when they see Carlos say something to Elena.

"Elena, I'm sorry but your brother Drew Tate he's not here"whispered Carlos to Elena.

Elena standing there-backs away from Carlos who tells her that Drew isn't here. "Ok! Where is my brother Drew then, if he's not here?"demanded Elena wanting answers.

Lucas and Kevin couldn't see the pain going through Elena tiny form at the moment.

"Mr. Carlos Garcia and Mr. Kendall Knight, Think you should leave right now"said lucas standing there.

Seeing that Taylor left to do some errands-so Lucas took her shift.

Kendall pulls Carlos out of the house.

Elena turns towards Emily and the others standing there. "Why! Didn't he tell me where Drew is?"demanded Elena wanting answers.

Emily Carson she already knew that Elena had no memories in what happen before the accident took place. She knelt down in front of Elena's form. "Elena! Honey-Your family members were in a skiing accident in Boston-including Drew they were killed. That's where Big Time Rush-Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos found you in the hospital-due to being paralyzed"said Emily saying everything.

Elena taking the bad news. "Drew! Is dead he's not coming back?"asked Elena.

"Drew isn't coming back"said Emily.

Elena steps back a bit. "Where am I going to be living?"asked Elena.

Kevin saids something to Elena. "Elena you will always have a home here with us"said Kevin hugging Elena around the shoulders.

Emily whispers something into Elena ear.

Elena starts to shake again."I WANT DADDY!"Yelled Elena shaking again.

Lucas, Kevin and Emily not sure what to do at the moment.

(Back at PalmWoods) Logan, Katie and James were watching television when Kendall came in with Carlos.

"Ok, Carlos where did you go with Kendall?"asked James who wants to know.

Katie saids something. "Carlos went to see Elena since being back in California"answered Katie whose arm was still in a cast.

James stands up. "You want without us"answered James.

"Well! Seeing that Elena doesn't know us very well, didn't want to scare her"said Carlos pointing it out.

**4 Hours later, Elena didn't calm down any bit.**

Lucas and Emily ended up carrying Elena to Palm Woods-seeing she wanted to see katie.

Logan, Kendall, james, katie and Carlos were spread out on the couch-watching a movie on the television.

"Man, I'm so tired"groaned james.

"Think I ate to much"moaned Carlos.

**Knocked on the apartment doorway.**

"Katie! Can you get the door?"asked Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James at once.

katie rolls her eyes at the boys.

Standing outside the doorway, was Emily, Lucas who had ended up carrying Elena in his arms.

"Can we come in?"asked Lucas.

Katie turns towards her brothers who were on the couch. She noticed at once that something was wrong. "Is something wrong?"asked Katie who was worried.

Logan, james, Carlos and Kendall turned towards the guests that were standing there.

Elena motions Lucas to put her down. What shocked the group and Lucas was-Elena jumping onto Logan's form which was laying near James at the moment. "Daddy! Your here"cried Elena jumping onto Logan's form.

Logan putting his arms around Elena shaking form.

"Sorry! We didn't know what else to do, she wouldn't stop shaking like 8 hours ago. She wanted to see katie through"said Emily pointing it out.

Lucas not liking the fact that Elena was laying between Logan and James forms on the couch. He grabs Elena from where she was sitting. "Thanks, We should go now"said Lucas.

Elena bites down hard on kevin finger

Lucas slapping Elena on the cheek. "Ouch"said Lucas slapping Elena on the cheek.

Elena bursts into tears. "Daddy, I don't want to leave"cried Elena racing into James arms again.

Katie punches Lucas in the face. "That was making my little sister cry. Get out right now, before my brothers do more harm to your ugly face"shouted Katie.

Emily glares at Lucas in the face. She grabs Lucas by the wrist and drags him out of the apartment.

15 Minutes later.

Elena turns towards James since she is sitting his lap on the couch. "I'm not in trouble?"asked Elena.

"Elena, Do you know who we are?"asked Kendall kneeling down on the floor in front of James and Elena.

Elena not sure what to say to the boys. "I'm tired"said Elena yawning a bit.

James and Logan looked at each other in the face.

"We should get some sleep, have a big day tomorrow"said Logan standing up.

"I'm not tired"whinned Carlos.

James was holding onto Elena's tiny form in his arms. He walks towards Elena's bedroom-which was Kendall's bedroom before. But! Since he had moved into Logan's bedroom they now share.

Elena was put into the king size bed in her bedroom now.

Logan, kendall, katie and Carlos were standing by the doorway.

James was about to leave the room.

Elena sits back up. "Don't leave me please"answered Elena grabbing James arm.

James turning back towards Elena shaking form. "Elena, I will just be in the next bedroom, try to get some sleep"said James kissing his sister on the forehead.

Katie shakes her head at the boys. "Gee, I will stay with Elena tonight"said Katie climbing onto the bed.

"katie, You don't need to stay with her tonight"said kendall.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Summary: Elena has been paralyzed most of her life-doctors had told her she wouldn't walk again. Boy! They were wrong about that information given-when Elena was adopted by the boys of big time rush._

_James and Logan have been together for the past 8 months how._

_Kendall still misses his ex-girlfriend-Jo Taylor who is filming away in New Zealand at the moment._

_Katie hasn't made any boyfriends yet._

_Carlos and Emily Carson have been seeing each other for the past 4 months how._

_Elena is now 9 years old at the moment._

_But still dealing with some issues that had her in the hospital._

_Katie still had a cast around her arm-something she's not to happy about at the moment._

_(Elena again-) currently out of bed again-for the past 4 days now._

_It's usually Kendall, Carlos or Katie spending the night with her-because of nightmares again._

_This time Elena was currently asleep in her own bedroom at the moment. Listening to her adopted brothers and sister tossing and turning in their beds._

_15 minutes later, everyone was out of their beds in a flash of lightening._

_Elena's bedroom doorway was closed._

_Carlos grabbing a baseball bat in his hands._

_2 seconds later-they came racing into the room._

_No one was in the bedroom-all except-Elena who was having a nightmare of the incident with her family members._

_"No, Please don't leave me"cried Elena tossing and turning in her sleep._

_"Elena,Wake up your having a nightmare"whispered Logan trying to wake his daughter up-since she's been calling Logan or James dad lately._

_Elena bolted up in bed-sees the strangers in her bedroom area. "No! Please don't punish me. I'm sorry for not trying harder"cried Elena._

_Carlos calls Emily Carson on the phone._

_Katie saids something to her brothers of course. "Elena is having a nightmare in what happen with her parents"answered Katie._

_Her brothers looked at each other in the face._

_"Katie, How do you know that?"asked James who was worried._

_Katie shugs her shoulders. "I have been staying with her-since you boys been coming home from work late. Sort of overheard some of her words when she's asleep"answered Katie whispering it._

_Elena shaking in Logan's arms. "I'm sorry for being the worse daughter ever, I shouldn't have been born"cried Elena._

_James saw the look on Logan's face._

_"Think I'm spending the rest of the night with Elena in here"said Logan._

_"So will we, Elena needs us right now"said Kendall who comes back from his bedroom with extra blankets and pillows._

_"Elena, Go back to sleep it's ok your safe"whispered Emily came racing into the bedroom._

_"Emily, You didn't have to come here at midnight"said James._

_Emily glares at James in the face. "Elena is hurting right now, she still has nightmares-of the argument she had with her parents-before the skiing incident that took everyone in her family away"said Emily._

_Shocked looks-on the boys faces-minus Katie since she knew._

_Elena eyes closing for a moment-she is clinging to Logan who shifts a bit on the huge king-size bed in the bedroom._


	22. Chapter 22

Letting Go: Part I

_It was about early morning that Elena had awaken up again-due to her parents arguement with her-before the skiing incident had taken their life._

_On the bed with Elena was-Logan, Kendall and Katie. Emily Carson went home since the boys told her to._

_Carlos and James were also asleep in the bedroom area._

_Elena slip out of logan's arms-that were wrapped around her form-and walked out of the bedroom, not noticing she step on Carlos and James hand pretty hard._

_James sitting up quickly he turns towards Carlos who sits up too. "Carlos! What was that for?"asked James._

_Carlos rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What was what for?"asked Carlos looking at James in the face._

_James sitting up now._

_Katie ends up waking up-due to her two brothers making alot of noises in the bedroom. She wakes up-Kendall and Logan by yelling loudly. "Kendall! Logan! Wake up"yelled Katie._

_Logan and Kendall they wake up-looked at the clock in the room._

_Carlos looks at Katie who is sitting in the bed. "katie, Are you ok?"asked Carlos._

_James is currently not a happy camper right now. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hit you Carlos? Tell me you didn't wake me up"said James._

_Carlos stands up now turns towards the others in the room. That's when he noticed that Elena wasn't in the bedroom. "James! I didn't wake you up in the first place. Secondly, Elena isn't in the bed-where she's supposed to be"shouted Carlos racing out of the bedroom in the flash._

_katie turns towards her other brothers in the face. "Reason why I was waking you up in the first place. Elena accidently step on Carlos and James hands when leaving the bedroom area"answered Katie._

_(15 seconds later)_

_Elena was sitting by the pool-at the home of Emily Carson._

_Emily Carson was awaken up by-her brother-Derek Carson who knows about Elena's situation._

_"Emily, Elena is here looks like something is wrong with her"said Derek waking his sister up from the bedroom area she was sleeping in._

_Emily saw Elena sitting by the pool area of her home. "Elena, Do the boys know your here?"asked Emily already knowing the answer._

_Elena turns towards Emily and Derek who is standing there, tears coming down her face. "I have to let them go, they aren't coming back. They aren't coming back"cried Elena._

_Emily took Elena in her arms-rocking her back and forth._

_(25 minutes later)_

_Carlos, Logan, james, Katie and Kendall came racing into Emily Carson home-after looking for Elena for the past 2 hours in the early morning._

_They frozed at the site at Emily's Carson home._

_Elena was currently asleep in Derek Carson arms at the moment-on the couch-in the family room area._

_Emily had told the boys that Derek had awaken her up this morning. Saying that Elena was here at the house._

_"I don't understand, why didn't Elena just come to us? We would have understand what she is going through-after Katie had explained to us that our little sister has been getting nightmares of her parents"said Kendall pointing it out._

_James not liking the fact that Elena was currently asleep in Derek's arms on the couch in the family room. He walks over and takes Elena out of Derek's arms._

_Derek stands up. "Hey! You had no right to take Elena away from me like that"answered Derek._

_James glares at Derek Carson in the face. He walks over to his friends who were shocked in what they learned from Emily Carson. _

_Katie smacks James on the head._

_"We should head back to our apartment, it's already like 2:00am in the morning. Knowing Gustavo, he will have a fit-if we are late to work"yawned James who was holding onto Elena's sleeping form._

_Emily smiles at the young boys in the face. "Think it's best if you boys stay here, I do have extra rooms here, that way you aren't late for work. Wouldn't have to worry about having someone looking after Elena"said Emily._

_Logan nods his head._

_James saids something. "Ok"said James._

_Elena stirs from her short nap-and sees she is in the bedroom-has been when living with Emily-since the accident._

_Kendall and Carlos share a room together_

_Logan and James share one too._

_Katie had her own bedroom area._

_Emily was thinking a moment to herself at the moment. Maybe it was best if the boys and Katie just move into her home-because of Elena's situation._

_(Elena had awaken up)like 25 minutes later-well almost everyone she thought was asleep in their bedrooms. Gotten up and went downstairs-into the backyard-and sat down and stared at the moon._

_Katie was thirsty and went downstairs to get a glass of water and saw Elena sitting in the backyard-on the porch watching the moon area. Slowly slip back up the stairs into Kendall and Carlos bedroom area. "Kendall"said Katie._

_Kendall slowly open his eyes. "katie, Is something wrong?"asked Kendall sitting up on his bed._

_Katie nods her head. "Wasn't sure if I should have awaken James or Logan up. Knowing James he likes his beauty sleep"said Katie._

_Kendall knows if Katie is in the bedroom-it has to do with Elena. He get's up from the bed and walks with Katie and they head back into the kitchen area._

_Katie points towards the backyard area._

_That's when they heard the noise just in time._

_"SPLASH"_

_That's when Carlos, Logan, Emily and Derek came racing into the backyard area just in time to see Kendall jumping into the pool._

_Katie was standing there in shocked of course. She turns towards her two brothers in the face. "Guys, Do something!"shouted Katie who was crying._

_By the time James-came out of bathroom-he had heard a shout-from katie and raced downstairs to see Kendall, Lucas and Derek pull Elena out of the pool._

_James races towards Elena form. _

_Logan grabs James by the wrist._


	23. Chapter 23

Letting Go:Part II

_Elena was currently taken to the hospital where she spent the night for two days. _

_James hasn't said anything-since the night that he saw his Kendall, Lucas and Carlos pulling Elena out from the pool._

_"James, Elena will be ok she only hit her head"said Katie telling her brother this._

_James nods his head. "I just don't want anything to happen to her. I thought we lost her-when we couldn't get a response from her"said James trying not to cry._

_It was Kendall or Emily who had stayed over with Elena._

_Katie was watching her brothers get ready for their 2nd concert that night. _

_James turns towards his friends and brothers in the face. "Think we could see Elena after the concert is over?"asked James._

_Kendall, Logan and Carlos nods their heads._

_(Concert was over) now._

_Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos went to the hospital to see Elena. They knew what room she would be in._

_What shocked them when they gotten to the room-it was empty._

_"Excuse me what happen to the young girl that was in room 089?"asked Logan pointing to the empty room now._

_Doctor Lee Evans saids something to the group. "I believe a Ms. Carson had signed her daughter Elena out"said Lee Evans walking away._

_They raced out of the hospital in a flash and all the way towards Emily Carson's home at the moment._

_Elena was currently watching television in Emily Carson's family room area. Heard racing footsteps coming into the house._

_"Elena, Where's Emily?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Elena stares back at the boys in the face, she has a sight bandage on her cheek. She shugs her shoulders at them. "Lucas! Get in Here"shouted Elena._

_Lucas comes racing into the family room sees the boys of course. "Elena, What's wrong?"asked Lucas._

_Elena whispers something to Lucas. "I want my mom, can you take me to see her please?"Asked Elena._

_Lucas knows that Elena is supposed to be resting since coming from the hospital this morning. "Elena, Do you want to call her at work? Because you are supposed to be resting"said Lucas._

_Elena pratically bounces to the phone._

_Logan, Carlos, james and kendall were confused._

_"Hold it what's going on here? We know that our sister doesn't have any parents"exclaimed Carlos at once._

_(15 minutes later) Emily Carson came racing into the house-seeing the boys standing there of course. She knelt down in front of Elena's form. "Elena, Are you ok?"asked Emily._

_Elena stares at the boys in the face. Starts to shake so bad. "I want Daddy"wailed Elena shaking in Emily's arms._

_(few minutes later) Katie Knight came to the rescue and told her brothers. "Mom! Agreed that Emily be Elena's legal guardian. She made me promise not to tell you boys, while on tour"said Katie._

_Elena was now asleep in her bedroom-upstairs for now._

_James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall were shocked of the news given._

_"Why! Weren't we told about this sooner?"demanded James at once-since Logan was the one who had carried their daughter upstairs._

_Emily Carson standing there. "Ms. Knight didn't want to worry you boys. She just wanted what was best for Elena's welfare"answered Emily._

_Now the boys know why Emily now has custody over Elena._

_Emily Carson saids something to them. "If it makes you feel better-can alway move into the guest house on the property that way you can spend some time with Elena. Don't have to come back and forth between Palm woods and work"answered Emily smiling at the group._

_James, Logan and Katie like that idea alot._

_Kendall and Carlos weren't so sure about that part._

_"How are we supposed to explain to Gustavo, that we aren't living at Palmwoods? Where he's the one whose paying for our stuff to stay there"said Kendall pointing it out._

_James and Logan face turned sightly pink._

_"Ms. Carson we can't move out-because we signed a release to stay at the Palmwoods"said Logan pointing it out to Emily who was standing there._

_(Elena comes back downstairs) after waking up from her short nap upstairs in the bedroom. "Emily! Whose downstairs?"asked Elena standing at the bottom stairs._

_Emily, Lucas, Katie, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall turned towards Elena standing there looking at them._

_"Elena! Logan just carried you upstairs like 1 hour ago"exclaimed lucas._

_(Not knowing that Elena could hear everything going on downstairs)_

_"I could hear you talking downstairs, besides don't worry about Mr. Turd face"answered Elena who snuggles into Logan's arms._

_logan smiles and hugs his sister around the waist._

_"How are you feeling, Elena?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Elena looks up from sitting in Logan's lap. "Ok! I remember that fell into the pool by accident. Remembering the death of my brother Drew Tate, how he would want me to let him go. To let him go!"answered Elena._

_James hugs Elena too around the shoulders._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

_Elena still had a breakdown-when Gustavo Rocque was wondering why he was told that his boys weren't no longer living at Palmwoods Hotel anymore._

_Elena was sitting in a wheelchair again._

_"DOGS! You have some explantations in why you moved out of the Palmwoods"bellowed Gustavo Rocque coming over to the boys who were saying good-bye to their friends at the hotel._

_Mr. Bitters was happy that the boys were leaving the hotel for good._

_"Gustavo! You have understand, Elena needs us right now"said James explaining to his boss._

_Gustavo frowns at them. "Where is your sister?"asked Gustavo._

_"No! You aren't going to yell at Elena right now. She's hasn't been feeling well lately"said Logan standing up near Gustavo._

_Gustavo storms off the hotel property._

_(Back to where Elena was at) currently moving around at the studio-where Emily Carson works at._

_She was currently sitting in a wheelchair again-due to her accident a couple weeks ago._

_Gustavo Rocque comes walking into the studio. He wants to yell at that girl in coming into his DOGS life._

_Derek Carson decided to stay a couple more weeks to help his sister out. Actually! He moved back to California and joined the studio now, he's been living with his sister and girlfriend who came to help with the situation area._

_Emily Carson was teaching a class with some instructors when Gustavo came storming into the place demanding to see Elena._

_Gustavo walks towards the desk. "I want to see Elena Wolfe right now! I don't care what she is in the middle of"bellowed Gustavo._

_Elena was just coming from the bathroom area, heard Gustavo of course. She slowly walked out of the area-where the offices were. "Mr. Rocque what are you doing here? Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall are at Palmwoods saying good-bye to their friends. Is there something you need?"asked Elena wincing a bit-her ankle was in a bandage._

_Gustavo turns towards Elena."It's your fault"yelled Gustavo._

_Elena was confused in what Gustavo was talking about. "I have no idea what your talking about"answered Elena._

_Derek Carson was just coming over to bring Elena home for the day. When he heard Gustavo Rocque say something to Elena. _

_Gustavo Rocque. "I don't know why my dogs decided to adopted you in the first place. You are just a waste of time, and aren't letting me do my job with big time rush. Think you should go back home and not come back again"yelled Gustavo._

_Elena at first didn't say anything to Gustavo at the moment._

_Derek Carson comes in. "Hey! I don't think you have the right to say those to Elena. She has every right to be here"answered Derek._

_Gustavo Rocque saids something else to Elena. "I also bet you were just faking it-with the whole paralyzed thing, that you could get adopted by a famous person in the first place. I'm also glad that your birth parents didn't have the time for you"yelled Gustavo._

_Elena bursts into tears._

_Emily Carson comes out of the dancing studio-just in time to see Elena crying. "Derek! What happen?"asked Emily._

_Derek turns towards Emily in the face. "Mr. Rocque stop by and saids some mean thing to Elena"said Derek. _

_(2 hours later) Elena was still crying._

_Nothing that Emily or Derek could do for her at the moment._

_Lucas, kevin, Courtney and Zula were watching in what happen on the camera's at the studio at the mansion. They were furious in what they heard._

_(10 seconds later)_

_Katie knight ended up racing towards Palmwoods, she just came back from doing some errands and saw the whole thing happen. "Kendall!"shouted Katie jumping into Kendall's arms._

_James, Logan and Carlos frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_"Katie! What's wrong?"asked Kendall._

_"You have to come quick. Gustavo said some things to Elena and it upset her."shouted Katie racing out of the palmwoods hotel in a flash._

_At the mention of Gustavo name being said._

_The four boys raced towards the mansion in a flash._

_Once they gotten to the place where Elena was._

_They could hear Elena crying._

_Frozed in seeing their sister so upset._

_"Elena" What did Gustavo say to you?"asked Carlos and Kendall at once._

_Elena cries harder and races upstairs and slams her bedroom doorway._

_Derek, Katie and Emily saw the look on the boys faces._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_Elena cried and raced upstairs and slammed her bedroom door._

_Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, Kendall, Emily and Derek heard the door slamming loudly upstairs._

_Louis and Kevin were standing there-not looking very happy right now. "You better fix this situation you boys are in right now. Or! We shall have our meeting with the big fat turd"shouted Kevin walking out of the family room area._

_Louis nods his head agreeing with Kevin._

_"One of us should check on Elena"said Derek about to climb the stairs._

_"Why! Should you be the one to check on our sister?"asked James who was already on the second step of stairs._

_Derek Carson was about to say something else to the boys, but saw the look on Emily's face and back off for a moment. _

_(6 hours later) Elena had refused to budge out of her bedroom._

_Not even the boys could get her to come down for dinner._

_"Elena, You have to eat something, don't need you to get sick"exclaimed kendall begging for Elena to open the doorway._

_Elena didn't answer-because she was sleeping._

_"Elena, Please we just want to talk"said James._

_Or answer._

_12 seconds later, katie is standing inside of Elena's bedroom doorway._

_The boys were shocked of course._

_"Katie! How on earth did you get inside the bedroom? While we couldn't get Elena to open the door earlier"said Carlos._

_Katie glares at her brothers in the face, walks back into the bedroom area._

_Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James found-Elena fast asleep on the bed._

_Katie turns towards her brothers in the face. "Elena fell asleep-crying, think at least one of us spend the night in the spare bed"answered Katie pointing it out to her brothers in the face._

_"I will"exclaimed James_

_"I want to help"said Carlos bouncing._

_"Or the four of you can spend the night in here"said Emily who was standing by the doorway._

_(It was decided that) Logan and James with Elena in her bed-on top of the covers through._

_Katie, Kendall and Carlos in the other spare bed._


	26. Chapter 26

Saying Goodbye:Part I

_Elena sat up in bed-noticed she wasn't alone in the bedroom-was currently sleeping in. Saw Katie,Carlos and kendall sleeping in the spare bed, Logan and James sleeping on the bed-that she was currently sleeping in._

_Look at the clock-it stated it was only 6:00am in the morning, slowly gotten out of the bed-without waking the boys up._

_Walked downstairs towards the kitchen area._

_Zula, Lucas, Kevin, Roxanne, Courtney and Derek were up already in the kitchen._

_They heard footsteps coming into the kitchen area._

_Elena walking into the kitchen-and saw some of the dancers already there-since Emily had cancelled some of the classes for at least 2 days._

_"Elena! How are you feeling?"asled Lucas who was worried about his charge._

_Elena shugs her shoulders. "I'm ok, although am hungry"said Elena._

_Derek was making some breakfast for those who were awake already._

_"Assuming your brothers and sister are still asleep?"asked Kevin who was drinking coffee._

_Elena nods her head._

_Katie had awaken up-like 2 seconds ago-and saw Elena walking out of the bedroom area. She smiles to herself-and poke Carlos in the forehead._

_Carlos groans-and opens his eyes a little bit. Saw Katie getting up from the bed. "Katie! It's too early to get up"groaned Carlos._

_Katie tells Carlos that Elena isn't in the bedroom-without waking her brothers up-seeing they don't like getting up at early in the morning. "Carlos! Just wanted to let you know that Elena isn't in the bedroom anymore. I'm going downstairs to the kitchen"whispered Katie walking out of the bedroom area._

_Katie finds Elena slowly eating breakfast with Emily and Derek who were still eating breakfast. Only kevin remained behind-while the others decided since they were off-to something fun for a change. "Elena! How are you feeling?"asked Katie who was worried about her little sister._

_Elena peers up at Katie in the face. "I want to go to Boston"answered Elena._

_(Just as Carlos) was coming down stairs-like 25 minutes later, he overheard Elena saying something about going to Boston. "What's this going to boston?"asked Carlos who sees the food on the table._

_Elena tensed in seeing Carlos standing there. "Nothing"answered Elena not wanting to give Carlos any information given out yet._

_Katie and Carlos looked at each other in the face, knowing there was something else going on with Elena at the moment._

_2 hours later, Logan, Kendall and James came down for breakfast._

_"Where's did Elena go to?"asked James who was wondering._

_"Derek took her somewhere"answered Kevin knowing the answer to the question given of course._

_"Where did Derek take our sister off too?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Kevin didn't say anything at the moment. _

_"Is there a reason why Elena wants to go to Boston?"asked Carlos who comes walking back inside the kitchen area._

_At the mention of Boston being said to those who were in the kitchen area._

_Kendall, James and Logan stop in what they were doing, they turned towards Emily Carson who was walking back into the kitchen area._

_"Emily! Do you know why our sister wants to go to Boston?"asked James wondering._

_Emily shugs her shoulders. "Elena! She wouldnt' tell me why. Had Derek take her somewhere-didn't tell him through"answered Emily._

_Katie comes racing into the house. "Kendall! Elena is headed towards Boston with Derek Carson"yelled Katie._

_"WHAT!"shouted Kendall, Logan, Emily, Kevin, James and Carlos at once jumping up._

_"Katie, Where is Elena and Derek?"asked Logan wanting to know the answers._

_Katie not sure what to say to her brothers._

_"Katie, Please you need to tell us where Derek took Elena"begged James._

_Katie had tears coming down her face. "Airport! Derek and Elena are going to Boston to say goodbye"cried katie._

_3 hours later, they had arrived at the aiport too late._

_"Great! We missed the flight they were on"yelled James angrily._

_"Then we better go after them"answered Zula who had driven them there._

_Emily Carson knew at once that the boys needed to know about-Derek Carson's background of course. "Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos. Don't be angry with Elena she lost her mom, dad and two sisters in that skiing accident in Boston"answered Emily who was standing there._


	27. Chapter 27

Saying Goodbye:Part II

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos had flew to Boston two days ago-packing their suitcases._

_Katie had stayed behind she couldn't bear to go with her brothers knowing something bad would happen to Elena._

_James was furious that Derek would just take Elena without their permission. "Wait until I get a hold of Derek! I'm going to hurt him so bad"yelled James angrily._

_On their private airplane._

_"James! Alot that will do for us, if your in jail"mururmed Kendall._

_"We first have to find Elena and Derek"answered Carlos._

_Logan looking up information on the computer. "We better start with the hospital to get the information needed first"answered Logan saying it out loud._

_(At the hospital) a few hours later, the four of them came._

_A group of doctors already knew they were probably here for information._

_"Sorry! Your late in finding Ms. Tate and her brother Drew Tate"answered Doctor Lee Williams walking towards the boys._

_"Wait a minute are you saying that Elena's brother has been alive this whole time?"demanded James angrily._

_Doctor Lee Williams nods his head. "We thought you knew that, when adopting Elena like 9 months ago?"asked Doctor Lee Williams._

_"No! We were told that our sister lost her whole family members in that skiing accident. What do you mean Drew's been alive this whole time, because our sister left with a young man named Derek Carson whose 18 years old right now"answered Carlos pointing it towards the doctor standing there._

_Doctor Lee Williams shakes his head. "Sorry! The young man your talking about-his name is Drew Tate-whose isn't 18 years old anymore. He's the legal guardian towards his sister-since he is only 20 years old"answered Doctor Lee Williams._

_James grabs a hold of Lee Williams shirt. "You better tell us where Derek or Drew took our sister"yelled James angrily._

_Lee Williams gives them the information given to the boys. "Good luck"answered Lee Williams walking away from the group._

_(7 Hours later)_

_Derek Carson (whose real name is Drew Tate) was holding onto his little sister's waist-Elena Tate they were bringing flowers to their birth parents graves and sisters._

_"Mom and Dad! We came to say goodbye to you for good. I'm going to give Elena a better life than you did"answered (Derek)-Drew._

_Elena sits down near the grave stones. "Just wanted to let you know, have a wonderful new life now. I want Drew and Jessica to have a great life together, you didn't have to break them apart"said Elena tears coming down her face._

_"ELENA!"Shouted Four voices._

_Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall frozed in seeing their little sister on the ground-crying._

_James suddenly snaps and sees Derek standing, he storms over to him. "Give me a good reason not to punch the living day lights out of you? You had no right to take away Elena from us, why didn't you say something to us?"demanded James angrily._

_"Elena, We are here"said Logan helping Elena up from the ground._

_Elena sees James punch Derek in the face. "Stop! He didn't do anything wrong"cried Elena._

_James looks at Elena in the face. "Elena! Did you know all the time that your brother was alive in the first place?"snapped James angrily._

_Elena shakes her head. "No! Not until I read the information given on Derek's background at Emily's Carson computer by accident"answered Elena crying into logan shoulders._

_James was so furious right now-he couldn't even look at Derek Carson right now. He turned back towards his friends standing there. "We need to have a chat with Ms. Carson, to tell us the reason why she didn't tell us her brother was Drew Tate all this time"shouted James._

_"James! Stop yelling your scaring Elena right now"answered Logan glaring at James in the face right now._

_(At the Hotel) they were spending the night at in the meantime._

_At the moment-James wasn't letting Derek-Drew anywhere near Elena right now. "until we get back to California, you aren't going near Elena"answered James who sits down on the couch in the suite they were sitting._

_"What should we call you?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_(Carlos and Elena) were watching television in one of the bedrooms areas of the suits._

_"Just go by my adopted name-which is Derek Carson"said Derek saying._

_Logan, Kendall and James frozed when they heard Derek saying he was adopted._

_"Wait a minute did you say you were adopted into the Carson's family?"asked James._

_Derek nods his head. "Yes! Two days from the skiing accident was told that everyone in my family had died, little sister was paralyzed from the waist down-well that's what the doctors told me. I couldn't remember who I was in the beginning, couldn't remember how old either"answered Derek._

_"Does Emily know about this?"asked Logan who was pointing it out._

_Derek shakes his head no. "Only I lost my memories and couldn't remember anything, Lt. Xander Carson and his wife-Summer Carson took all of their kids-who were in some kind of trouble. They were killed when I was 17 at the time."said Derek._

_(Carlos comes and joins his friends)_

_"Elena! Is out like a light"said Carlos sitting down one one of the couches in the suite they were staying for tonight in Boston._

_"I don't understand, why didn't Elena just tell us she wanted to say goodbye to her birth parents? After what we heard from Jessica-they weren't too nice to their younger daughter"answered Kendall pointing it out._

_Derek-Drew sighs. "It's not something that my little sister-wanted you boys to know. After speaking to Mia-my girlfriend-and telling her about Jessica, she thank me in telling everything to her of course. Wish me well-in the future time"drinking some water._

_"We should get to bed early, because Emily needs to explain some things to us"answered James heading into the bedroom that-Elena was currently sleeping in._

_Logan heading into that bedroom area-too-he was sharing with James and Elena for the night._

_Derek-Drew and kendall sleeping in a different bedroom._

_Carlos getting his own-because the way he snores._

_(Emily Carson) looking up infomation at the moment, she didn't tell the boys that her adopted brother was Elena's brother._

_Katie Knight was worried about her brothers and little adopted sister in the first place._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Emily Carson was sitting on one of the couches of her home, she knew that the boys would want answers.

James, Logan, Derek (Drew tate), Kendall, Elena and Carlos were sitting on the two couches.

Elena sitting in between Logan and James on one of the couches. While Katie was sitting with kendall and Carlos.

"Emily! Why didn't you tell us sooner that Derek was really Drew Tate, Elena's brother?"asked Kendall.

Emily Carson not sure what to tell the boys sitting there of course. "My adopted parents-actually never told any of their 3 adopted kids in what to Drew's past. It wasn't until my mom told me one day-who Derek was in the beginning. I'm sorry to keep it from you boys"answered Emily.

"Ok! We kind of understand why you would keep this a secret. But! Could have told us sooner"answered James angrily.

Derek was sitting near Emily for support.

Katie looks at her brothers in the face. "Whose going to be having custody over Elena?"asked Katie glaring at them in the face.

Derek Carson saids something. "I'm not going to take custody from the boys, they been raising Elena for the past 9 months now. Kind of already know that James and logan are dating each other, Elena told me on the way over to Boston to see our birth parents"answered Derek.

Mouths were wide open.

"I still do want to be part of my sister's life in anyway"answered Derek saying.

"What about your girlfriend, Jessica does she know who you are?"asked Kendall who was wondering.

Derek shakes his head. "No! She doesn't know that I'm alive in the first place"answered Derek.

"Jessica needs to know your alive in the first place"answered kendall pointing it out.

Derek pacing back and forth. "What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? After all these years, I had no memories"answered Derek.

Not knowing that Jessica was actually standing right behind him. "Of course I want you in my life"answered Jessica.

Derek turns around of course. "Jessica! How did you get here?"asked Derek who races towards his girlfriend.

"Emily hired me and plus I work at Universal Hollywoods as a manager"answered Jessica hugging Derek (Drew) around the shoulders.


	29. Chapter 29

Together Again:Part I

_Derek (Drew) Carson was shocked in seeing his fiance-Jessica standing there inside the home of Emily Carson mansion. _

_Elena pulled her brothers out of the family room area-towards the backyard area. "We should let them have some time alone, they haven't seen each other for awhile now"answered Elena walking towards the tables in the backyard area._

_Logan and James were still worried in how Elena was taking the sudden news about her brother-being alive in the first place._

_Kendall and Carlos were also worried too, even through Derek said he wouldn't take custody over of Elena._

_"I know that Derek said he wouldn't take over custody of Elena. But! What if he changes his mind about it"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_James snaps his head towards Carlos. "No! He's not taking my sister or daughter away from me. If I have to fight him, then I will"answered James angrily._

_Emily sitting in her office thinking of course._

_"James! I really don't think Derek would take Elena away from us-after what he told us like a couple days ago"answered Kendall pointing it out._

_James is thinking a moment to himself, he turns towards logan in the face. _

_Logan sees James kneeling down in front of him of course. "Is there a reason why your kneeling down?"asked Logan who was wondering_

_Elena turns just in seeing James proposing to Logan Mitchell and smiles. _

_"Logan Mitchell! Would you be my husband?"asked James who was wondering._

_Logan at first doesn't know what to say at the moment. "Yes! James this doesn't have to do with getting custody of our daughter?"asked logan._

_James shakes his head. "No! It doesn't but I have always loved you the first moment we have met"answered James smiling at his friends._

_(Jessica and Derek) talking to each other_

_"So what's going to happen to us?"asked Jessica in learning that her fiance has been alive._

_Derek not sure what to say to Jessica. "We could get married, without having my parents getting in the way of things"answered Derek._

_Jessica hugs Derek around the shoulders. "I would love that, Derek"answered Jessica._

_"Let's go tell the others"answered Derek._

_(Both of them heading outside in the backyard)_

_Emily, Elena, Logan, Kendall, James, Katie and Carlos stop in what they were doing at the moment._

_"Everyone! Jessica and I are getting married"answered Derek smiling at his adopted sister in the face._

_James saids something too. "Logan and I are also getting married too"answered James._

_Jessica saids something which shocks the group. "Thanks! For taking care of Elena for the past 9 months now. But! Elena should really be with her brother and I to raise her, like we were going to"answered Jessica._

_Derek (Drew) shocked of course of the news._

_James turns towards his friends. "I knew we couldn't trust Derek"answered James angrily._

_Derek turns towards Jessica in the face. "Jessica! I already told them they could have custody of Elena-since they been taking care of her-since 9 months ago"answered Derek._

_Jessica nods her head understanding now. "Sorry! I didn't know"answered Jessica smiling._


	30. Chapter 30

Together Again:Part II

_Derek (Drew Tate) Carson and Jessica Waters gotten married to each other-after being separated many years ago-from his parents._

_Emily Carson was happy-even through-she still told the truth about Derek being adopted into the Carson family members._

_James Diamond-he's happy dating Logan Mitchell for the past 4 years old. Even through Kendall Knight-mom,adopted Elena Wolfe as his little sister. James Diamond and Logan Mitchell are proud parents-to Elena Wolfe._

_Kendall Knight is happy that Elena Wolfe still has loving family members to support her in the future._

_Katie Knight is engaged to Lucas Summers-_

_Carlos Garcia is engaged to Erin Summers-sister to Lucas Summers._

_Thanks! There may be another story adding to this story._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:Three Years Later

_My brother (Derek-Drew Carson) finally got to marry his long time girlfriend Jessica, they been married for at least years._

_Logan and James have been married for 3 years too-they have custody of me now._

_Carlos was married to Lucas sister-but she was killed with their unborn child-2 years ago._

_Kendall and Jo are dating each other at the moment._

_Katie gotten divorced from her ex-after finding out he had cheated on her at the moment._

_(Right now I'm at school) sitting in one of many classes-after finding out I could walk again._

_(One of the bullies) sure love picking on me-after finding out who my parents were._

_Victoria-two years younger than Jett-her brother whose now 19 years old right. Walked right up to me-shoved me out of my chair._

_(Elena) sits back up from the ground,slowly stands up now. "Why did you push me out of my seat?"asked Elena._

_Victoria turns towards the rest of the students staring at her. "Did you see anything?"asked Victoria._

_Several students shake their heads not wanting Victoria going after them._

_The teacher comes into the classroom-saw Elena standing there. " please take a seat"answered the teacher._

_(Several of Elena) friends who are part of the dancing school-well two of them were in this class saw the whole thing happening of course._

_"Elena! Come sit with us"answered Zula pointing to a chair near her._

_Elena grabs her bags-starts walking towards the empty chair that Zula was pointing to._

_When Victoria buddies decided to-trip Elena-by sticking their leg out in the middle of the aisle._

_Elena fell and hit her face on the ground not moving._

_Teacher just stood there watching everything at the moment._

_Zula and Courtney stood up grab their things-grabbed Elena stuff on the ground. Helped Elena out of the classroom._

_(Elena in the nurse office) right now._

_Elena shaking-this has been happening for the past 4 months now,she was getting irrated from people teasing or picking on her. She cries"I want to go home"wailed Elena shaking into Zula arms._

_Courtney calls Emily Carson to come pick them up from school early._

_(Emily was in a meeting with big time rush for something) Drew and Jessica were there when they gotten the call._

_Mia ended up taking the call. "Ms. Carson, Courtney called from school needs a ride-something bad happen to Elena"answered Mia frozed in saying anything more-because Carlos was at the meeting._

_Carlos frozed in what he was doing. "What happen to my niece at school?"asked Carlos._

_(Carlos and Emily picked the 3 girls up from school)_

_Elena was crying into Carlos shoulders. "Please don't send me back to school"wailed Elena crying into her older brother's shoulders._

_Carlos understood what was going on the moment. "Elena why didn't say something sooner about getting bullied at school?" We could have help you"answered Carlos._

_Elena cries harder. _

_(Arrived back at the house they share together,meaning Carlos moved back with Logan and James after the death of his wife and unborn child._

_Jessica and Drew were there too at the house-they live with Emily through._

_"Elena! What happen?"asked Drew taking his sister out of carlos arms._

_Zula and Courtney told them what happen to Elena at school today._

_"Victoria who happens to be Jett's younger sister-has been mean to Elena for the past 4 months now"answered Courtney._

_Jessica,Emily,Drew and Carlos looked at the two girls in the face._

_"Where were you two when this happen?"asked Jessica._

_"I was stuck in my locker for the past 8 hours-from one of Victoria's buddies, until Zula gotten me out"answered Courtney._

_Zula saids something to the group. "Elena has been having nightmares,assuming that logan and James don't know about it yet. She didn't want to worry you guys, since Gustavo has you boys working late"answered Zula._

_Elena had fallen asleep in Drew's arms now._

_Drew looks at Carlos in the face. "Where are your friends right now?"asked Drew._

_Carlos shugs his shoulders._

_(After school time)_

_James was picking Elena up from school-they take turns. Waiting for at least 30 mins for his adopted daughter and sister to come out of the school. He texted Logan and Kendall on the cell-phone._

_Logan texted something back to james. "No! I haven't heard anything from the school"answered Logan._

_Meaning two times-where Logan had to drop what he was doing-picked Elena up at school._

_"Well! Elena hasn't come out of the school,she knew I was coming to get her right?"Asked James._

_"Yeah! We told her this morning at breakfast you would be picking her up from school"answered Kendall texting back._

_(James walks inside the office) walks towards the desk. "I'm supposed to pick up Elena Carson up from school today"answered James._

_The Nurse came out of her office. "Ms. Elena Carson gotten pick by her aunt-Emily Carson and Carlos Garcia at 11:00 this morning"answered the nurse._

_(James races out of the school) to his car._

_(Logan and Kendall ended up being at the home of Emily Carson) gotten a call from James before he was sitting in his car that something was wrong._

_(Elena was asleep upstairs in the bedroom she usually has when staying over at the house._

_James comes racing into the house. "Where is Elena? She has some explaing to do about missing school"shouted James._

_"James! Keep your voice down"answered Jessica coming down from upstairs after checking on Elena at the moment._

_"If your looking for Elena she's upstairs resting-after falling on the floor in English class"snapped Zula angrily._

_Logan,James and Kendall saw the bruise on Elena face after racing upstairs to check on her._

_Then coming back downstairs into the kitchen area._

_"Elena told us she's been bullied for the past 4 months now"answered Emily coming into the kitchen of her home._

_mouths were wide open now_

_"mention something about having nightmares"answered Jessica arms folded across her chest._

_Logan and James looked at each other in the face-both smack their heads with their hands._

_"Of course why didn't we know-Elena didn't want to go back to school"answered James sitting down on the chair in the kitchen._

_Courtney turns towards big time rush. "I would have a chat with Jett-because it's his younger sister that's doing all the bullying at school"answered Courtney._

_Logan,Kendall,Carlos and James frozed in their spots._

_Drew comes from doing something at the house. "Elena! Didn't want you boys to know what's been happening for the past 4 months,so don't say anything about knowing"answered Drew._

_"Don't say anything! Are you nuts?"asked Carlos and Kendall at once._

_Drew shugs his shoulders._

_"Today is friday,so Elena doesn't have to worry about going back to school until Monday"answered Courtney._

_(Three days later)_

_Elena was back at School Tuesday-not going back on Monday._

_This was after 4th period-when this happen to her._

_Victoria,Maura and Anna shoved Elena up against her locker._

_"Where do you think your going?"asked Anna shoved Elena against the locker._

_Elena not sure what to do-locks her stuff-in the locker-turns around-by kneeing Maura in the knee-races away from the 3 girls._

_"Your going to pay for that"shouted Victoria, Anna and Maura._

_(Elena racing down the flight of stairs)_

_Not knowing that Jett Stetson,Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell were coming to the school to get something from the office._

_When they frozed in their spots,saw the girls shoved Elena down a flight of stairs._

_Jett Stetson was very pissed at his sister-after finding out what's been happening at the school by the office._

_Kendall and Logan raced towards Elena-who ends up hitting her head-in the process._

_Victoria frozed in seeing her older brother standing there with Logan and Kendall of big time rush. "Jett! What are you doing here?"asked Victoria shocked in seeing her older brother at school._

_(Miranda Tomlison, Maria Styles and Lori Malik who happen to be little sisters to One Directions) were there-they had prevent Elena from damaging anymore on her injuries from the ground._

_(Elena was loaded up in an ambulance and brought to the hospital)_

_Miranda,Maria and Lori looked at the two girls in the face. _

_Anna and Maura saw the angry look on the girls faces,they start to back away from the group._

_"You are so going to pay for that"shouted Lori about to jump on the two girls of course._

_If Miranda and Maria weren't holding her back now._

_(Three hours later) the news on Elena wasn't good news at all._

_James,Carlos and the rest of them came racing into the waiting room._

_"Where's my daughter?"shouted James angrily._

_(Harry Styles ended up being at the hosptial and Niall Horan ended up going too)_

_Lori Malik was there too,not happy._

_Miranda and Maria were there too on the news about Elena._

_Logan and Kendall explained to Harry and Niall that they brought the 3 girls to the hospital with them._

_"We brought the girls with after-after Lori kind of did some damage on Victoria,Anna and Maura"answered Kendall explaining._

_Lori was sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. "I could have done more to Victoria's face-if they didn't stop me"shouted Lori pointing to Miranda and Maria._

_Maria and Miranda glared at Lori in the face. "Do you want to get kick out of school?"asked Miranda._

_Lori stands up now."I can't believe I ever called you my friends. We are so over, I'm moving back to England"shouted Lori Malik storming out of the hospital in a flash of lightening._

_Harry Styles,Maria,Miranda and Niall looked at each other in the face._

_(3 seconds later more footsteps could be heard)_

_Natalia Skyes-adopted sister to the members of the wanted. "Where's Elena? If someone hurt her in anyway-I'm going to punch the living daylights out of them"shouted Natalia Skye angrily._

_"You may not have to punch Victoria,Anna and Maura,our friend's little sister already did"answered Harry saying._

_Siva frozed at the mention of his nieces. "What did Anna and Maura do?"asked Siva who was wondering._

_Carlos says a list of things to the people in the waiting room area. "Locked Elena,Zula and courtney in lockers,shoved Elena a flight of stairs more than once,trip her in the classrooms"answered Carlos._

_Siva looks at his bandmates in the face. _

_"Siva! Anna and Maura got to go back to Ireland"answered Tom._

_Siva nods his head. "Where are my two nieces anyway?"asked Siva who was wondering._

_"It's called detention,there parents are being called to the school"answered Miranda._

_Siva sits down a moment._

_(Doctor Ryan Evans) walks over to the group. "Assuming you all here for Carson?"asked Ryan Evans._

_"Wait a minute I thought Elena last name was Diamond?"asked Jay pointing it out._

_"Elena wanted to keep her last name-which is her brother's Drew Carson, incase something would happen"answered Logan pointing it out._

_James turns towards the doctor. "How is Elena?"asked James._

_Doctor Ryan Evans looks at the group in the face. "Elena has many injuries that could have been prevented-although she did tell tell how she gotten them in the first place"answered Ryan glaring at the group in the face._

_"We are so sorry, Our sister didn't tell us what was going to her"answered Kendall speaking to the doctor._

_Ryan puts his hand up. "Elena is going to be sore for awhile,she has a concussion-is going to be sitting back in that wheelchair of hers"answered Ryan._

_Mouths open wide now._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the waiting room._

_"Wheelchair! Why is our sister going to be back in the wheelchair,she hasn't been using it for the past 3 years now"exclaimed Carlos and Kendall at once._

_Doctor Ryan Evans looks at the group in the face. "Ms. Carson! Has to sit in that wheelchair-because of her injuries, You can take her home today"answered Ryan._

_(2 hours later) at the house._

_Elena was sitting in the wheelchair she hasn't been using for the past 3 years now._

_(Soren happens to be Siva adopted son-who is the same age of her) they have been pen-pals through a charity event._

_(The Wanted Group) only been in Los Angeles for the past 7 months now, they were leaving to go back to England pretty soon._

_All except Natalia Sykes she's going to be staying in Los Angeles with Soren they are ex-change students for a couple more years. They live with the members of One Direction._

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating this story, been pretty busy with work,helping my grandma out during my two weeks of vacation time._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

_Elena was back in the wheelchair due to her injuries she had gotten a couple days ago. Has been staying with her brother-Derek-Drew whose been married to his long time girlfriend Jessica they been married at least 2 years now._

_They still live with Emily Carson who owns a dancing company-along with some other people who lost family members._

_(James,Logan,Carlos,Katie,Jo and Kendall) were talking among each other at their own home._

_"Why didn't Elena say something to us? We could have prevented her injuries"answered James._

_"Elena did tell us-when having those nightmares. Told us she didn't want to go back to school to begin with"answered logan pointing it out._

_James stands up now. "It's our fault,we caused this to happen to Elena to used that wheelchair again"answered James._

_Knocked on the doorway._

_Katie gotten up to answer the door-not looking very happy when returning."Jett is standing outside with Victoria"answered katie._

_James races towards the doorway. "What do you want?"snapped james angrily._

_Jett shoves Victoria towards the group-he's not happy in what his little sister has been doing at school. "Victoria has something she wants to say to Elena"answered Jett looking at his friends._

_"It's to late to say that your sorry"answered Jo Taylor standing there not looking very happy one bit._

_"Elena isn't even here,she's been staying with Emily Carson for the past couple days"answered kendall._

_(2 hours later)_

_Victoria and Jett had interrupted when they had arrived at Emily Carson's home._

_Natalie Skyes, Soren,Miranda and Maria were in the pool area-when Victoria had showen up with her brother._

_"What do you want?"asked Soren who was angry._

_"To cause Elena more pain? She will probably never walk again"answered Zula one of the dnace team members._

_(Elena comes out) being carried by Lucas Summers who lost his sister two years ago._

_James,Katie,Jo,Carlos,Derek,Jessica,Emily and Logan were there too waiting on what would happen next._

_Liam,Naill and Harry were there too._

_Elena at first sat in the chair and stared at Jett and Victoria in the face._

_Jett looks at the group. "Victoria has something she would like to say to you"answered Jett._

_"Elena,I'm sorry for all the pain have been causing you for the past 4 months"answered Victoria._

_Elena slowly stands up with the help from Carlos who was standing close to her. "I want to know why, you would bully Zula,Courtney and I? Did we do something to cause you to hate us?"asked Elena._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Victoria at first doesn't say anything at the moment._

_"We don't have all day here"answered Zula._

_"Just wanted to join the dance group,my parents are so busy,my brother doesn't care all except getting even with kendall"answered Victoria._

_Kendall stares at Jett in the face._


End file.
